


show me a good time **discontinued**

by dontletmedown



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, SugarBaby!Harry, SugarDaddy!Louis, face riding, he's a princess in the streets but a freak in the sheets, i'll add more tags the further we go, possessive!Louis, slutty!Harry, well he sort of finds out that he's an actual slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletmedown/pseuds/dontletmedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always grew up in a predominately poor neighborhood. His family was poor and he was used to scraping and working to appreciate even the little things in life. All of the poverty and struggling eventually comes to a halt when he meets Louis Tomlinson, a young music exec one evening at a very posh club after being dragged down by Niall his careless roommate. Harry's life immediately changes all in a single night, and well it only gets better and better.</p><p>** January 31, 2015; i am not very happy about this fic to be honest, and i feel like it is not my best work, but for the sake of everyone's enjoyment and their love for this fic, i will not take it down. my apologies to everyone who left lovely messages and constantly waited for an update for nearly a year now. i may or may not be writing more things in the future though! so look for that! <3**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

The first thing Harry noticed when he arrived at his dingy two bedroom apartment he was rooming with some bloke named Niall, was that it was exactly three blocks away from Highland Square, the shopping strip where the richest of the rich sent their _personal shoppers_ to do most of their shopping. Obviously the boy didn’t have a problem with living in a shitty apartment that had no business being on this side of town, but the thing was Harry wasn’t used to the lavish style around him. He grew up in a ratty three bedroom ranch house that was near to resembling a trailer in the midst of a trailer park. His mother was single, raising two kids on her own, and Harry was used to hearing his neighbors that weren’t even a good nine feet away from him, and the kids across the street screaming and yelling at their friends to go play near the creek. He pretty much lived in the backwoods.

He was a small town boy coming up in this little world and niche he was making for himself. While he came from a moderately poor family where he wore nothing but hand me downs and hand sewn clothes made by his grandmother and Aunt Ruby, his intelligence was his ticket to better things, to living with Niall in this near posh town. Graduating at the top of his class before he was accepted a scholarship to a prestigious University. Once he was accepted into the school, he realized it was too far away from his little Brady Bunch of a neighborhood and he needed a place to stay that didn’t involve too much transportation since he didn’t have much money for bus passes and he couldn’t afford a bike after spending all of his money on textbooks and school supplies (working at a diner and two other jobs could only pay for so much). That’s when he met Niall. He was a regular customer at the music shop Harry also worked at, that being his second out of the three jobs he had.

Niall was different. He was chill and relaxed and cool, and not to mention loaded. Now, Harry wasn’t a person who was used to being around people with so much money, so he was pretty sure when Niall decided to buy an original mint condition record of Pink Floyd’s _The Wall_ and pulled out his wallet like it was no big deal, he was gaping like the hopelessly poor boy he was. Niall had simply shrugged and bought the record without a blink before he was leaning against the counter asking about last night’s Derby game and gasping when Harry admitted he knew nothing about football. “Oh mate, that’s it. You’re coming with me for pints and we’re watching Derby tonight you uncultured twat,” he had said, but it was all out of love because look where they are now.

But that doesn’t really explain the dingy apartment. During the little talk of footy and home lives and future plans came in Harry’s lack of a home and how he would be screwed if he had a school to go to but no place to rest his head each night. Niall mentioned that he was moving to Highlands temporarily for a music program in the city and he bought an apartment to just lounge around in while he was there and offered Harry the second room. The apartment wasn’t much, and it was quite surprising since it seemed like Niall was nothing but a quality over quantity kind of guy, but the blonde bloke mentioned that the apartment would probably be trashed anyway since he planned on having this elaborate starving musician life, taking in girls every night and doing coke lines on the glass of the coffee table and all of that overly drawn shit. Besides the girls and cocaine lines, Harry was all up for partying and making the shitty apartment into something fun and chill to hang in, and that sort of lead everything to now, a month later.

Harry hadn’t realized the Highlands was actually a lavish place and this apartment was smackdab in the middle of it all. It sat near the docks where a number of billionaires had their boats tied up and ready to set sail at any moment holding their cliché families that consisted of wives, husbands, and the one daughter and one son type of ordeal.  They were on the top floor, so the large floor to ceiling window in the living room overlooked the mostly busy street filled with luxury cars and family cars and motorcycles and other cars Harry would probably be too scared to touch.

“Harry, Becca and I our hanging out in a few and we’re thinking about heading out to The Heat,” Niall said as he plopped on the couch of the furnished apartment. The beds and dressers and televisions were all inside the bedrooms and all Harry had to do was hang up posters and put up personal things to make it his own, and he had gotten that out of the way minutes ago. He really didn’t own that many things.

Harry wrinkled his nose as he tightened the red and white striped headband that was nestled in his curls. “Becca? That girl who sucked your dick in the bathroom for a cigarette? _That_ Becca?” he asked as he walked over to the leather couch and propped his feet on the coffee table. There was a hole on the side of his white converse.

Niall snorted and blew a quick bubble of the gum (used to help him quit smoking might he add) he was chomping, shaking his head. “Becca who we met at the Starbucks yesterday before class.”

Harry picked at a piece of lint on his large black sweatshirt that was literally drowning his little 18 year old frame before glancing up at Niall. “You have it honest mate…” he trailed off.

“What?”

“Your whoreish abilities. We just met the girl last night and you’re already planning on getting her drunk enough for her to find you a teeny bit attractive enough to sleep with,” he teased. Before he could look up at Niall to see his reaction, a pillow was already being thrown at his face. He laughed loudly as it fell to his lap, giving Niall a bright grin.

Niall shook his head as he stood up, giving Harry an annoyed look. “You’re so funny I forget how to properly respond,” he flatly said before slapping the boy’s thigh. “Get dressed. We’re leaving now.”

“What? No way!” Harry immediately opposed, mouth curving downwards. “I am not going to be another one of your fucking third wheels.”

Niall chuckled and muttered, “Beats spending time in a fucking shitty ass apartment with no cable.” He looked up at Harry and pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket before lighting it up. The landlord had clearly stated smoking was prohibited in the premises, but Harry was almost positive Niall slipped her 50 quid to give him his special benefits. “What the hell are you going to do all night? Wank to the sound of the roaches and rats crawling through the fucking walls?”

Harry groaned and reluctantly stood up. “Fuck, you caught me,” he flatly said, rolling his eyes before putting both hands on his hips, lightly jutting them out. “Fine. I’ll go with you, but promise me if you and Becca start hitting it off, and I mean _really_ hit it off, you’ll give me the keys so I can drive my ass back home so I’ll have time to fucking wank to the pests in the walls?” Niall snorted and shrugged.

“Sure, mate, sure. But this is the fucking _Highlands_ ,” he said, emphasizing the ‘Highlands’ with the wave of his hand that was holding the burning cigarette. “I’m certain this night’ll be anything but unsatisfying.”

❤

When Harry was little, he had this thing. It was a thing that he had never told anyone ever in his life, but he had a little obsession with women’s clothing. Whenever his older sister Gemma went down the street to Lucille Dixon’s house to play some stupid High School Musical video game and do other boring things that involved some kind of obsession with Zac Efron, Harry would always sneak into her room to try on her bras and cute little skirts and blouses, even go as far as putting on her lip gloss and eye makeup and putting little bows in his hair. It was a thing he only did when he was home alone and was sure his mother or sister wouldn’t be home for hours. It made him feel more than just some practically “trailer trash” boy or the poor boy who wore tattered jeans and shirts to school. He felt that if he walked around looking pretty and delicate-like for everyone, he would be appreciated more.

Obviously that little interest dissolved the older he became, his school studies and making it into the right university and supporting his family becoming more important. The little interest never went away though, and every now and then before going anywhere with Niall he’d go through his drawer and pull out a pair of panties he’d bought from the store on his own time and lay them out next to his regular boxer briefs as he got ready to go to whatever club or bar Niall was dragging him to. While he stood in the shower for countless minutes, he would contemplate putting the panties on instead of his regular underwear. While he brushed his teeth again and blow dried his hair in front of the mirror, he’d think about the lacy panties or the cheeky boyshorts that were laid out on the queen sized bed, wondering if tonight would be the night he would take that risk, revert back to the times when he was ten years old, enjoying the feel of his naked skin running against the silky, soft woman fabric.

He’d end up stuffing the panties back in his draw under his immense pair of holey jeans and chucking on his usual boxers and heading out with Niall. Tonight felt as if it was different though, maybe it was because Niall was obnoxiously playing Lionel Richie in his room as if they were in an R&B jam fest or some shit, or maybe Harry just had some sort of an itch that something was going to happen. This night would be different than the many nights they had before. Maybe Harry wouldn’t be coming back home alone to the shitty apartment that was out of place in the posh town.

Either way Harry had an itch. He ended up leaving the house with Niall in a tight v neck, skinny jeans, boots, and cheeky red panties.

❤

The Heat wasn’t very different from all of the clubs Harry had been in before. The only difference was that any person who walked in could tell that this club was bringing in the dough. The floors were neatly polished although there were people dancing and grinding all over them and even spilling their alcohol that was probably named after some dirty sex position.

Although Harry was more so the quiet, reserved type, he was used to the club scene. He liked it. It was easy for him to blend in with the crowd, order a drink, and just people watch. He would spot the two girls drunkenly making out in the corner, the business man who was meeting up with some hooker hoping his wife wouldn’t wake up to the bed being empty, and then people like Niall, trying to do their usual pick up and take home moves. Harry was basically the wallflower of the club, but when he explained that to Niall, the Irish bloke simply snorted and patted Harry’s back, telling him that he needed to get his panties out of a bunch and talk to somebody, anybody.

“There’s Becca,” Niall shouted in Harry’s ear, his breath already smelling like liquor from the quick shots they had before they left the apartment. “M’gonna go get her. You stay here.” Harry nodded although the blonde boy was already drifting off into the heavy crowd of people, and soon enough losing him in the crowd. He decided that going to his usual niche, the bar, was the best place to go to, so he ended up pushing back through a group of people around his age who were talking about selling drugs or some shit to get to the elaborate bar that was lined up with the empty beer, liquor, and wine bottles that were offered.

Harry sat down in the comfortable bar stool, drumming his fingers on the counter as he waited for any bartender to show up. He glanced around the heavy club, the lights dimming as the electronic music began to move a bit faster into dubstep. His eyes surprisingly landed on Niall who was sitting at a booth with what looked like Becca and two other chicks. Niall was doing that thing where he opened his entire mouth to laugh, practically swallowing the air supply of the entire booth maybe. Harry chuckled softly, abruptly turning around when he heard a loud, ‘What can I get you?’

“Uh, um.. Can I see a menu?” he dumbly asked, earning a raised eyebrow from the women dressed in all black behind the bar.

“Sure,” she murmured, reaching down below to grab the small plastic menu and sliding it over to Harry. He weakly smiled at her, although she didn’t return it because she was already rushing down to assist someone else. Harry awkwardly cleared his throat as he squinted his eyes a bit to look at the menu and what was there. Literally everything was fucking expensive, too expensive for him to just splurge and get drunk. Getting drunk was clearly out of his budget.

As his eyes scanned the menu in disbelief, he could feel someone sitting down beside himself, soon drumming their fingers on the counter. Harry bit his lip as he continued to try to find the cheapest source of alcohol on the menu, eyes slowly going over to the hand that was drumming on the counter, soon widening at the expensive silver watch on the bloke’s wrist and the cufflinks on his suit jacket.

“Stare all you want, baby. I love the attention,” the voice suddenly said, causing Harry to jump and dart his eyes up to meeting a soft blue pair. Harry’s cheeks began to burn as he eyed the man in front of him. His face was in a somewhat amused expression, eyebrow slightly raised as he gazed right back at Harry. The man had practically sunkissed skin, a bit of a stubbly beard on his face, and his hair was in a somewhat elaborate style, upwards in the front and off of his forehead (as if he’d just gotten off a long day of work and ran his fingers back through his hair in relief that he was finally off), but sort of cutely messy the rest of the way. His thin pink lips were quirked in a smirk, and a little pink tongue dashed across the bottom one, leaving a little shine on the surface from the saliva. Harry didn’t realize he was still staring until the man chuckled.

“You’re really trying to butter me up aren’t you?” he lightly joked, cocking his head to the side. This guy wasn’t even talking loudly, but it seemed as though Harry could hear every single word that was leaving his lips. His voice was low, yet a bit high pitched, but more in a calming sultry, sexy way. It was this close to making Harry shiver.

“I… I’m sorry. I just--

“Oh, it’s okay doll, really. I’m just teasing,” he purred, eyes deliberately scanning Harry’s body which caused the younger boy to blush even more. “So what’s your name, and what are you doing in here all alone?” he then asked, fiddling with the watch that clearly looked like it was worth more than Harry’s apartment.

Harry smiled softly and sheepishly shrugged. “I’m Harry, and well, I’m with a friend, but he dragged me out here just so he could hang out with some girl he met yesterday,” he flatly stated, drumming his long fingers on the table. “Being the third wheel sucks.”

The man chuckled lightly humming. “I wouldn’t know much about it, but I do love having a pretty bloke dangling on my arm all the time, so maybe I’ve put some of my mates in that position.”

The waitress soon appeared again, her eyes lighting up when she spotted the man sitting beside Harry. “Good evening Mr. Tomlinson! It’s a pleasure seeing you here again,” she cooed, batting her eyelashes as she pulled out her notepad. “Do you want your usual?”

The man – Mr. Tomlinson, hummed and shrugged his shoulders before turning towards Harry. “What do you want gorgeous?” a genuinely curious look on his face which honestly caught the boy off guard. This obvious rich guy was actually interested in what Harry had to say, Harry the poor boy with a hole near the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing at the moment.

Harry hummed, brusquely turning his head towards the menu again. “Um, I’m not sure. I was looking at the cheaper drinks because I don’t really have that much money to pay—“

Mr. Tomlinson began to heartily laugh, raising an eyebrow at Harry before shaking his head. He leaned over and covered Harry’s eyes, splaying the entire menu open on the counter. “Put your finger down on any part of the menu and whatever you land, you’ll be drinking tonight on me, doll,” he murmured. Normally if some strange guy covered Harry’s eyes at a random bar he’d never been to before, he’d used those self defense lessons he took when he was 11 at the community center and use them to the fullest, but this man seemed different. For one he smelled really nice and he was just so fucking sexy, it was hard to say no.

A little giggle escaped Harry’s lips before he bit the bottom one, jerkily nodding. He pointed a long finger out, drifting it around in the air before dropping it down on the plastic menu. Mr. Tomlinson hummed in interest before dropping his hand. Harry’s eyes immediately darted down to where he was pointing, gasping. “This drink is 17 pounds a glass! What the hell is in it? Gold?!” Harry loudly asked, causing the man to heartily laugh again, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Oh Harry, baby, you must don’t go out drinking much do you?” he softly asked before ordering two of the same drink. Harry’s eyes were still completely wide as the bartender happily walked away to fulfill the order.

Harry slowly shook his head and sheepishly smiled at the man. “So, am I going to have to call you Mr. Tomlinson too, or do I get a name?” he then asked, biting the corner of his lip as he looked at the boy in interest, cocking his head to the side like the man had done earlier.

Mr. Tomlinson laughed before shaking his head. “Please don’t ever call me Mr. Tomlinson. That makes me sound like someone’s fucking dying granddad. I’m 25 for goddsakes. And the names Louis,” he added.

25\. That was a decent age, a bit old for Harry, but then again Harry couldn’t complain because he hadn’t dated that many people in his life in the first place. But wait, why was he jumping to these conclusions so quickly anyway? Harry smiled brightly, lightly spinning back and forth in the stool. “Louis…” he trailed off, testing the name on his tongue. “Nice… It’s a sexy name to fit a sexy man…” he murmured, lightly giggling because he was never this bold, but there was something about Louis’ aura that made it so easy.

Louis’ eyes slowly widened in amusement as their drinks arrived. “Ah, pet, and Harry fits you nicely as well. It’s a cute name, to fit a very cute and pretty doll like you.”

This, well this caused Harry to blush immensely as he grabbed the straw with his finger and leaned down to take a little sip. He gasped, eyes widening as he glanced over to Louis. “Oh gosh, this is a bit strong.” He awkwardly coughed, covering his hand with his mouth. His narrow body began to slightly shake with the mixture of coughs and giggles all around. Louis patted Harry’s back with raised eyebrows, finding the boy amusingly adorable.

Louis took a sip of his drink before pursing his lips. “Taste’s a bit cheap…” he mumbled with a shrug before setting the drink back down on the bar. He pulled his suit jacket off, carelessly tossing it on the bar and exposing his button up shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves. “Tell me about yourself,” he then proceeded to ask, lacing his fingers together and well, Harry does.

He didn’t tell Louis much though. Just that he was a freshman at the University near the Highlands. He was there on scholarship and he was staying with Niall for the meantime since he was too broke to afford any other place. He didn’t like talking about his and his family financial problems. It made him look like he was trying to earn pity or grief from the person he was talking to. But the more he talked about himself, the more he could see the pure interest in Louis’ eyes, and well, that was different.

“So, my mom sort of gave me the workaholic curse. I have three part time jobs all to bring in the cash, and my sister has two and god knows how many jobs my mom is trying to work at the moment. This scholarship is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he murmured, smiling softly and sheepishly shrugging. His fingers traced the rim of the half empty glass before he looked up at Louis shyly. “I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want to come to a club just to hear some little boy’s sob story.” He dryly chuckled and fiddled with the ends of his headband that was nestled into his curls.

Louis shook his head immediately. “No, no, it’s fine. I actually find you quite… intriguing,” he murmured, eying Harry before smirking. “But I could use a bit of fun right now. How about we get out of here?” He licked his bottom lip again, reaching over to fix Harry’s hem on his shirt that was flipped. The younger boy’s eyes widened, mouth opening and closing. He couldn’t do this. Louis looked like a fucking billionaire, maybe a gazillionaire if that was the right choice of words. Harry looked like a piece of trash everywhere he went. His clothes were tattered and he has never bought a crisp, new pair of shoes in his life and this, this rich guy wanted to hang out with Harry. He couldn’t possibly know how to function around Louis. He was at least three classes higher than Harry.

“Really? Um are you sure? I’m not the most fun person honestly, and I’m sure Niall probably wants me to come hang with him and—“

Louis interrupted Harry with a little smirk, chuckling and shaking his head. “If I hadn’t known any better I’d say I’m intimidating you right now, love. You’re practically shaking over there,” he murmured, resting a hand on Harry’s thigh before lightly rubbing. Harry’s breath hitched as he stared at Louis’ smaller tan hand. He bit his plump bottom lip and looked back up at the man. “Come on. I’ll show you a good time. Show you some things you’ll never see in your little quaint Uni life,” he chuckled before getting up and dropping a wad on the bar for the tender to take up.

Harry gulped and looked up at Louis with large eyes, soon looking around the club for Niall who was laughing and holding a pint in his hand with Becca leaning into his side. There was no trace of the blonde boy even wondering where Harry could possibly be, and fuck, Harry was wearing his red panties for a reason. He had an inkling that something would happen and Louis was that something.

Harry took the last large sip of the strong beverage, feeling the burn in his throat before nodding and smiling at Louis. “Show me a good time then, Mr. Tomlinson,” he purred, feeling the arm of the older man loop around his slim waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ao3 post ever and I've never really written a serious chaptered fic before let alone a sugardaddy one that will involve quite a bit of smut.  
> Now, I'm not asking you all to go easy on me, but I'm sort of hoping I won't get butchered quite a bit if this turns out to be complete shit. You know what... 
> 
> just go easy on me lmao 
> 
> No, but thanks for checking this out and give me whatever feedback or what you think should happen because I have not properly planned this fic at all which is a shame.


	2. two

After a brief (and completely ignored) wave to Niall, Harry was walking out of the club with the surprisingly shorter man’s arm around him. Harry’s mother had always told him that it wasn’t a great idea to go out with random guys at bars, but Louis was different. There was just something about him that was drawing the boy in, also the panties were really working wonders with his comfort level because on any other given night he’d be freaking out.

Louis was a talker, and from what Harry learned, Louis loved talking about himself. To any other person it would seem a bit pretentious, and maybe it was since Louis was dressed in thousand dollar clothing and whatnot, but Harry didn’t mind it one bit. He enjoyed hearing about Louis’ career and how he worked with a lot of famous musicians. He liked hearing about the nice cars he owned and the beach house he bought in Hawaii a few weeks ago and things like that because that was the life Harry _dreamed_ of having. He could listen to Louis go on and on because frankly, that was a life Harry would never have and it was nice to get a secondhand taste of it.

Louis had a loose arm around Harry’s waist as they walked around the little park that was a little ways away from the cub, the music a faint thump behind them. All the while, Harry had the goofiest look on his face just glad to have met someone besides Niall and one of his hookups.

“So, I was thinking we could go back to my place and relax there for a bit,” Louis suggested, hand slipping further down Harry’s waist and more so towards his ass. Harry’s eyebrows slightly raised, eyes wandering over to Louis. He wasn’t entirely sure about hopping in some random guy’s car and heading over to his house, no matter how amazingly attractive they were. He’d come to learn that he and Louis did have a lot of common if you took away the big obvious ‘I’m so rich, I sweat money’ barrier. He’d learned that Louis was great at football and had a family he never visited and a pet dog named Maximillian that had his own bedroom. He’d learned all of these things about Louis, but the thing was Harry wasn’t exactly sure he was comfortable with just stepping into this guy’s home.

Harry weakly smiled and sheepishly shrugged, and no he in no way leaned back a bit so Louis could grope his ass a bit more. “Um, I don’t think so. I’m almost positive I’ve already broken at least five of my mum’s “don’t talk to strangers” rules and going to a stranger’s house is definitely crossing the line,” he lightly joked as he moved over to a swing set. He gripped the chains tightly as he sat down, long legs moving him back and forth along the equipment. It was completely dark out now, but the stars were out and splayed across the black sky so beautifully and the moon was full.

Louis clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes fondly, sitting next to the boy. “You’re cute,” he muttered before digging his oxfords into the mulch. “Too cute for your own good, sweetie. I can’t let you leave so abruptly like this. What if you meet someone else and forget about ole’ Tommo?”

Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Louis, a little smile stretching across his face. “Claiming me already?”

“Maybe…” Louis replied with a nonchalant shrug. “I like to admire and savor precious things Harry, and you are definitely a precious thing, by far the most I’ve ever come across.”

And wow; Harry had never felt so… _prized_ and so valued. Obviously they were just words and nothing more and judging from Louis’ persona, he was almost positive the man had said the same thing to some other boy weeks ago. Harry was not going to fall for it.

“Oh?” he decided to ask, a little smirk playing on his lips. “I’m quite precious? You should see me in the morning when I first wake up. Look at me at that exact moment and then you’ll want to take back your words.”

Louis cocked his head to the side, looking a bit awkward in the swing with his expensive suit. “Well, I wouldn’t be able to see you in the morning and make my own assumption if you’re cooped up in your ‘pest infested apartment’ you say?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, earning a blush to spread across Harry’s face.

“Why are you making this so hard?” the younger boy groaned, standing up and pacing around the swings. “Why am I your target of interest, huh? I’m just some 18 year old bloke with no other funds but the ones in his pocket and I’m almost certain the only reason you want to take me home is so you can make fun of me in front of your rich friends.” He glanced up at Louis to see his reaction, expecting an insulted look on his face or maybe even anger, but instead getting an amused smile. Oh this was just great.

“There’s that preciousness I told you about,” Louis crooned, standing up and walking over towards Harry. “That face has probably broken so many hearts, hasn’t it?” The caramel haired man then chuckled and shook his head. This was unbelievable. It was as if Louis hadn’t heard a single thing Harry uttered and there he was standing there like an idiot while this man was rubbing his side and slipping his thumb up his shirt to rub his hip. “Come home with me,” he simply stated, his blue eyes piercing Harry’s.

There was something about Louis’ soft voice and the way he was smiling so faintly at Harry. It would make even the toughest guy go a bit weak in the knees. And here was Harry biting and gnawing at his lip anxiously as he simply let this man rub his bare skin and grin at him hungrily.

“You won’t kidnap me and sell me into sex slavery, will you?” Harry finally asked, slowly giving into those soft blue eyes that were showing nothing but pure interest in him and that made his stomach flip tremendously.  

Louis snorted and tossed his head back, laughing quite beautifully. “Oh, that’s ace. Yes, I’m definitely planning on doing that, darling. Hope you don’t mind. I’ve only complimented you on your beauty just so I can give you away to some other bloke,” he said, rolling his eyes again before cocking his head to the side and gazing up at Harry again. “So what’s it gonna be?”

Harry licked his bottom lip and slowly looked down at Louis’ hand gripping his hip as if he was sort of daring him to leave. It wasn’t in an intimidating way though, more in a ‘do as I say and you won’t regret it’ sort of thing. He sighed heavily before reluctantly smiling at the older boy, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Sure. I don’t have any other plans,” he admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

Louis’ eyes lit up immensely which made Harry feel a bit smug and proud, just the fact that his decision was causing such a reaction. “Oh, well that’s great! Then let’s get out of here then,” he excitedly said as he tugged Harry back towards the club. Harry giggled and followed along in sync with Louis’ quick steps, making an effort to not show how he was secretly thrilled to be doing such a thing.

When they got back to The Heat’s parking lot, Louis pulled out his keys from his back pocket, pressing the unlock button of his car which caused a random double honk  to sound across the lot. Harry’s eyes slightly widened as he gazed towards where the sound was coming from. “You have… a Jaguar. A bloody Jaguar. Those cars are, fuck they’re…” he trailed off. He was certain he was going to wet his pants just staring at the gorgeous silver car next to all of the shitty ones surrounding it.

Louis chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Oh baby, you’re just the cutest thing. Looking so amazed by my car,” he softly said, guiding Harry by the hold on his hip towards the car. “This is actually my Saturday night car. I don’t even drive this thing to work,” Louis then added nonchalantly. The closer they got to the car, the more Harry felt as if he was going to puke all over the ground and pass out. He had never been next to anything this valuable or precious in his life besides some historical shit at the art and natural history museums. He almost didn’t even feel worthy enough to stand next to it.

Louis walked over to the passenger side of the convertible and smiling politely at Harry. “After you, gorgeous,” he purred, causing the younger boy to blush immensely. Harry bit his lip and slid inside of the sleek car, looking around at the leather interior and the controls and nearly melting in his seat. He felt so out of place in the car and for a split second he almost considered jumping out and running back into the club with Niall and dragging him back to the ratty apartment. At least that was a place where he belonged, not in this… this _thing._ Harry snapped a bit out of his thoughts when he heard the driver’s door open and Louis slide in, carelessly tossing his jacket in the backseat and rolling his sleeves up again.

“Top up or down?” he asked with a smirk as he glanced at Harry and over towards the roof.

“Down?” Harry managed to squeak, curled up in the comfortable seat.

“Good choice,” Louis simply said, soon starting up the car and immediately pressing the control to slowly pull down the top of the car, the dark sky soon appearing above the two.

“Oh my gosh,” Harry slipped out breathily, gripping his seatbelt tightly. “Okay, you were the one who said that you didn’t want to share me with anyone else, but now I’m definitely having the same thoughts about you,” he then joked, although a tiny part of him was a bit serious. He swore he liked Louis’ personality as well, but this was… Niall probably couldn’t even top this if he tried. He spent all of his money on useless things like drugs and alcohol. Louis was… _class_.

Louis chuckled as he revved up the sweet sounding engine and took off out of the parking lot and down into the nearly empty Highlands streets. “This isn’t even the best part,” he murmured, turning on the radio and relaxing into the groove of his driving.

Harry honestly didn’t think he could handle anything else.

❤

Harry was right. He couldn’t handle anything else.

As soon as they drew near the less busy and more so secluded areas of the Highlands, he knew for a fact that this night wasn’t going to end well. He would end up passing out in a matter of minutes. Don’t get him wrong, the night was going well actually. The ride was very nice and there was a little harmless flirting every now and then, and Harry may or may not have laughed harder and longer at Louis’ jokes than he should have, and he may or may not have batted his eyelashes a few times whenever the older boy glanced at him, but that was beside the point. The ride was very nice, and they were talking as if they knew each other forever, and that was better than any night he and Niall would have spent at the club cooped up in a booth.

What made Harry this close to passing out though was the tall penthouse Louis pulled up to, pressing a specific button in his car to open up the large parking garage. Harry had been talking about the difference between certain types of sedimentary rocks or whatever boring thing he was learning in one of his classes, when his mouth went completely slack at the sight. There were three other expensive cars lined up in the garage and Harry was certain they had to be for some other random people. There was no way in hell he owned all of those. Louis glanced over at Harry who had stopped talking several seconds ago, a little smirk forming on his lips as he gazed at the boy’s amazed look.

“You alright, doll?” he softly asked, reaching over to caress the side of Harry’s cheek before the younger boy was blinking himself back into consciousness.

He shook his head, quickly blinking. “Pfft, yeah, I’m fine. I’ve seen better,” he shrugged, looking away from Louis and biting his lip. “Nothing to be all smug over,” he mumbled which only caused the older man to laugh loudly.

“You’re cute.”

Harry kept his eyes glued to his window, not saying a word.

❤

By the time they were inside of the house and up towards the middle level which was where Louis usually resided, Harry had seen so many things that could pay for his entire family’s home and his apartment, and the clothes on his back and more. He tried (oh, how he tried) to keep his composure the entire time, but his excitement got the best of him when he looked around at all of Louis’ comic book collectibles, and music collectibles, and expensive furniture, and the large windows that overlooked the beautiful lake behind the home. It was all so much to take in.

“You have such a lovely home,” Harry finally managed to say after he cautiously sat in the black leather ‘L’ shaped couch in the upscale living room. He looked around at the artwork on the walls and lack of personal items like family photos and things of that nature before smiling and gratefully, taking the wine glass from Louis.

“Why, thank you gorgeous,” Louis purred, sitting next to Harry on the couch and grinning lightly at him. Harry took a little sip of the expensive wine, nearly moaning at the taste. It was so rich and delicious, better than any of the cheapo wine Niall brought home whenever they celebrated passing a shit load of school exams that week.

After a few more glasses of wine and a few small talks later, Louis sat his glass on the table and cocked a head to the side, eyes never leaving Harry’s.

Harry slightly giggled after taking another large gulp of the wine, wrinkling his nose. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he murmured, his dimples prominent as he tried to fight back the dopey grin on his face.

Louis chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “You’re absolutely beautiful,” he whispered, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry tossed his head back, letting out a loud squawk of a laugh. This wine was really hitting him hard and this was only his third and a half glass. “You’re only saying that to get in my panties,” he drunkenly stated before glancing at Louis with his large water eyes.

Well, that really piqued Louis’ interest. He raised an eyebrow, surprised as he rubbed Harry’s thigh through his black skinny jeans. “Panties?” he asked, pressing Harry to keep going.

Harry hummed loudly as he took another sip of the wine, nodding his head slowly. “Yup,” he simply stated, emphasizing his word. “You’re only calling me beautiful ‘cause you want to fuck me. I know lots and lots of guys like you.” He pointed a weak, accusing finger at the older male before laughing again. “You want to see them, don’t you? I can see it in your eyes.”

Louis quickly blinked, taken aback by the boy’s actions. Of course he planned on maybe getting the boy naked and moaning on his bed sometime after seducing him, but Harry was doing this all on his own, and what man wouldn’t be satisfied by that? Not having to do any of the work. Before Louis could reply, Harry was setting his drink down on the glass table, smiling big at Louis. “You don’t have to do this for me, gorgeous. We could always wait until you’re sober. Like I said, I’m not sharing you with anyone else.”

Harry poked his bottom lip out, eyebrows knitting together. “But I want to show you! No one else knows about them except for you now,” he said, wagging his eyebrows and unbuttoning his jeans. This was actually happening right now, and Louis wasn’t even sure why he was freaking out like this. He was used to one night stands and random guys stripping and getting stark naked for him, but this was different. It _felt_ different.

Harry licked his lips and stared up at Louis as he unzipped his jeans, showing the lacy red trim at the top. A devilish giggle left his lips as he stood up, turning around so his ass was facing Louis, causing the older boy to groan. “Well aren’t you a naughty little minx, showing your cute little ass to a complete stranger…” he trailed off, licking his thin pink bottom lip. His hand drifted towards the crotch of his jeans, sitting it there as he waited. If Harry wanted to do this, then he definitely wasn’t going to stop him.

The younger boy smiled brightly, lightly wiggling his bum before putting both of his hands on the waistband of his jeans. “Mhmm, I’m a bad girl,” he slipped out, which only made Louis cough and nearly choke on the air he had already been heavily breathing in. He hadn’t expected Harry to be anything like this from the moment he saw the him at the bar, but this only made things ten times better. This boy was definitely a keeper.

Harry bent over just a bit, slowly tugging down his jeans little by little, being a nothing but a tease. He pulled his jeans down further and further until they were sitting right under the bend where the curve of his ass met his thighs. He looked over his shoulder at Louis, wanting to see his reaction, which was way better than the last time he attempted it. The older man was so gone.

Louis gritted his teeth as he stared at the boy’s perky bum, the milky white skin contrasting against the dark red lace. He shook his head slowly, biting his bottom lip. “What a lovely little bum you have princess,” he murmured, causing Harry’s face to immediately turn red at the new pet name. “You gonna let daddy touch it?” he then heard himself ask, brushing his hand over the crotch of his trousers over and over.

Harry bit his lower lip and slowly nodded, his pupils practically dilating right then. He shifted his body back towards Louis, the older boy immediately gripping both cheeks in his warm hands. Harry breathily moaned at the feeling, not entirely used to this. His eyes slipped shut as he rocked his ass further into Louis’ hands that were kneading into his soft skin. “Oh, daddy…” he softly trailed off, reaching down to rub his cock with the palm of his hand that wasn’t gripping the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Louis continued to squeeze and manipulate Harry’s ass, just loving the feel of the soft skin in between his fingers. He leaned over without hesitation, hooking his teeth over the top of the lacy trim, lightly tugging the panties down which caused Harry to gasp with a mix of a giggle. “Daddy, what are you doing?” he asked with a little smile, watching Louis tug his panties down with his fingers and teeth more and more entire his entire ass was out.

“Are you gonna get naked princess? Make your new daddy happy?” Louis asked, lips brushing against the soft skin of Harry’s ass as he spoke, and his nose nestling against him as well. Harry’s head of his twitching cock rubbed against his shirt causing him to involuntarily shiver. A soft moan left Harry’s lips as he pushed his ass further onto Louis’ face, feeling a bit of his stubble rub across his skin.

“I-If that’s what daddy wants. I’ll be a good girl,” he breathily said, now gripping the hem of his shirt and sighing heavily, mostly out of the new sexual frustration he was gaining. He began to immediately pull his shirt up and off of his body, exposing the little butterfly tattoos on his belly. He kicked his boots off and bent down to tug the rest of his jeans off along with his panties, earning Louis a quick glimpse of his tight hole.

“Fuck,” the older man muttered under his breath, watching Harry reach up towards his headband. “No, no. Leave that on princess. You look so pretty like that.” Harry bit his lip and looked back over at Louis, finally turning towards the boy to face him.

“Really, daddy?” he softly asked, bringing a finger up to his lip and lightly biting the nail. “You think I’m pretty? No one’s said that to me before.”

Louis’ eyes gazed up at the boy, thanking the high heavens for sending this work of art to him. He slowly nodded, reaching up to run his hand down Harry’s flat stomach, purposely avoiding the boy’s cock. “So very pretty. How did I get so lucky?” he murmured, causing Harry to grin and lightly shrug. “Can you do something for daddy?”

Harry hummed and nodded proudly, glad he was being so appreciated and ogled at..

“I want to take my time with you, princess. Want to really open you up little by little. Like I said, you’re so very precious, and I’m not going to fuck you tonight, as much as I want to, so I want you to do a little something for me,” he trailed off, grabbing Harry by his ass and pulling him closer. “Want to watch you touch yourself tonight. Play with your cock and finger yourself, let daddy watch you do everything. He’ll give you a prize in return,” he murmured, causing Harry’s eyes to widen.

“Really?” Harry asked in disbelief. He’d never been prized with anything before except for some school award for getting perfect marks. He loved getting prizes because that meant he was doing something right.

“Really,” Louis simply stated. “Daddy would never lie to his princess. Now are you going to be a good girl and do it, or is daddy going to have to spank you?”

Spanking did sound amazing at the moment, but Harry decided to be good for now, after all he really did want to know what the prize was. He nodded his head with a cheerful grin. “I’ll be a good girl.”

Louis grinned and stood up, lacing his fingers through Harry’s as he guided the boy towards the large bedroom, giving the boy the charming smile he had given him hours ago when they first met. “Good, that’s good to hear, doll. Now that you’re mine, I suggest you always be a good girl for daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys  
> i  
> don't hate me for leaving you guys hanging like that. 
> 
> and man this is only a small little slice from the giant cake i have baked for this this fic and wow that was the worst thing i have said in my life
> 
> and dont worry, im not going to keep dragging this same night on for another 23435 chapters. the rest of it will be continued and ended in the next chapter and then we will be on to the next day/event in the same chapter as well. 
> 
> thank you everyone so much for the kudos and comments. there was so much positive feedback and that really surprised me! maybe that means i'm doing something right. 
> 
> hopefully this chapter didn't let you down!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Edit Jan. 31st, 2014***  
> Warning: It has come to surface that the end of this chapter can be a bit triggering and a bit unclear. There is a part towards the very end which consists of Louis spanking (punishing) Harry and it can be a bit unclear because the punishment was not negotiated at the end nor the beginning of the next chapter. But this is all for characterization and if anyone is triggered by this, just know that there is a reason for the scene at the end of this chapter and in the future chapters (chapter 6) it will all be cleared up. I hope it does not take away your enjoyment of this story. Thank you. :)

Harry wasn’t mindlessly drunk, okay. He was just a bit tipsy, mixed with an amount of dizziness and willingness, and the urge to please and cuddle anything within the first five feet of him. He wasn’t drunk enough to not realize what was going on, is the thing. He knew he was being completely out of his element, but also, he didn’t feel any embarrassment or humiliation. But tomorrow, oh, tomorrow would be a different story.

He didn’t think much about that, seeing as though this sexy man was tugging him up the stairs while he tripped over his own two feet like the klutz he always was while he was sober _and_ drunk. He was thinking about Louis tugging him up the stairs as if it was a goddamn mission and that honestly made Harry feel more flattered than anything else. A few soft giggles left his lips as Louis tripped over Maximillian’s chew toys in the middle of the hallway, cursing under his breath. “Daddy, are you gonna get me a dog if I do well tonight?” Harry decided to ask, pressing his naked body against the man as he opened the door for the two.

Louis snorted and looked over his shoulder at Harry, noting the flushness of his dimpled cheeks and his large, watery eyes that were bright and curious. “No, darling. I’m going to get you something even better than that,” he simply stated, flipping on the light switch and smirking at Harry’s initial reaction to the unsurprisingly large bedroom. The ceilings were exceptionally high, and there was another floor to ceiling window that gave an amazing view of downtown Highlands. The cars were zipping down the streets but since the room was so high up in the estate, the sounds of the busy city were inaudible. It was perfect. Harry was practically drooling. He turned towards the large king sized bed that had a cream Parisian headboard with cream and slightly grey pillows and sheets under the large comforter. This bed screamed relaxation, and ‘have sex on top of me please’.

Harry looked around the decorated room before letting out an excited squeal mixed with a sigh, jumping up and plopping his slim, naked body on the bed, cuddling into it with a large grin. A soft moan left his lips as he let his eyes slip shut, making himself right at home, which was something he usually never did, especially not _naked_ in a person’s bed. Louis could only watch the boy in awe, and nearly melt at the little sighs and moans leaving his lips as he writhed around nakedly on the bed. “Now, now princess. I gave you exact orders on what I wanted you to do for daddy. You’re not going to disobey me so soon are you?” Louis asked as he kicked his shoes off along with his socks and loosened the obnoxiously expensive tie he was wearing. He folded his tan arms across his chest, raising an expectant eyebrow at the boy.

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he slowly blinked at Louis, playing with the ends of his tied headband. He shook his head and immediately sat up, hands gripping the comforter tightly. Harry had just met Louis on this fine evening, but for some reason he wanted to please Louis, let him know he was worth more than where he came from or what he looked like, which in the end consisted of some “poor white piece of trash” image. He wanted to be pretty, and obedient and sweet for Louis. Louis was paying attention to him and that was enough. That was all Harry wanted. “No, daddy. Of course not,” Harry said with a little pout, rubbing his hands over the lush blanket.

Louis smirked and nodded as he plopped down in the large, expensive loveseat across the bed. “Good, good girl…” he mumbled under his breath, undoing the buttons of his white long sleeved shirt. Harry smiled softly at Louis, watching the older man stare at his body hungrily. He blushed and looked around the room before biting his lip, gnawing at it anxiously. “What is it baby girl?” Louis then asked, noting the look on Harry’s face.

The younger boy’s eyes snapped back onto Louis’ baby blue ones and he shook his head quickly. “Nothing daddy. I just, I don’t know what to do next...” he trailed off, eyebrows knitting together.

Louis chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair. “The lube is in the drawer right on the side, and maybe daddy will let you use the new vibrator that’s in there too if you’re a good girl, but for now just get the lube out,” he stated, finally finishing the rest of his buttons and watching his shirt split apart, exposing his tan chest and stomach.

Harry took a moment to stare at Louis’ smaller body. It was cute and adorable and Harry simply wanted to just kiss his skin and nuzzle his nose into him and make Louis laugh and such, but maybe he could do that later, when he wasn’t following orders and trying to be on his best behavior. Harry slowly nodded, a little whimper leaving his lips as he reached over to the right to the side drawer Louis’ eyes had been motioning to. He opened it up and noticed the purple vibrator that was still in its clear box along with a fresh and unopened bottle of lube. Harry was glad he was going to be the first to open it. He licked his plump bottom lip and eagerly grabbed the bottle, sitting it next to him on the large bed.

Louis’ hand had already been sitting on his crotch as soon as Harry was darting over towards the drawer. His cock was hardening by the second from just simply watching the boy obey every action and sit on his expensive bed naked as if it was nothing. It turned him on so badly, and with every arousing thought it was sent directly to his cock that was nearly ready to make his pants burst at the seams. “Now princess, you have to put on a good show for daddy, or else he won’t give you your prize in the morning. Is that a deal for my sweet little angel?” he softly asked, palming his cock through the expensive black trousers.

Harry looked up at Louis with low eyes, jerkily nodding as he opened the cap of the new lube. He squirted some in his large hand, wrapping it around his semi hard cock slowly stroking it, spreading the lube all around to make it a smoother and less rugged. He didn’t want to have practically a carpet burn on his dick or anything. He continued to lightly stroke and slowly tug his cock, letting his thumb rub over the head and tease the slit, soft whimpers leaving his mouth as he did so. His eyes began to slip shut as he grew lost in his own world, mouth parted open as soft moans repetitively slipped out of his lips.

Louis was in heaven. He kept his eyes focused between Harry’s face, and his hand engulfing his cock and stroking it slowly and tenderly as if going too fast would make it seem so disgraceful and rushed. He began to unzip his own trousers, eyes trailing back up to see Harry’s closed. “No, no princess. Keep your eyes open and on daddy. Can you do that for me?” Louis grunted, immediately reaching down to grip his throbbing cock in his boxers, a soft groan soon escaping his lips.

A soft ‘uh huh’ left Harry’s lips as his eyes slowly tugged open landing on Louis; his hand picking up pace as his cock was completely rock hard. He flicked his wrist for a few more seconds, the breathy moans getting a bit heavier as he stared directly at Louis, feeling his body tingle all over. He had never masturbated in front of someone before, assuming that it would be nothing but awkward and embarrassing, but God this was hot. So very hot and Harry just loved being the center of attention he was beginning to learn. Louis’ eyes only on him was making him want to do even more and be so good for Louis. He slowly loosened his grip on his cock and grabbed the lube again, squirting more on his fingers. He kept his eyes on Louis as he watched the older man fuss with his cock under his trousers. He smoothed the lubricant together around his fingers and spread his legs wider apart just for Louis so he could easily see everything. Harry pressed the tips of his index finger and middle finger against his rim, tracing them around while sucking in a breath of air through his gritted teeth.

“Oooh, daddy…” he breathily moaned under his breath, mouth slowly falling open as he looked at Louis with half lidded eyes. Harry bit his lip and slightly tilted his head back, lightly teasing himself as he pushed part of the tips of his fingers inside of his tight pink hole before pulling them back out with a giggle. He could see the frustrated look on Louis’ face as he continued to tease the both of them with his tantalizing fingers.

“Princess, don’t get daddy upset,” Louis warned through gritted teeth. Harry could see Louis’ eyes nearly pierce his own from all the way on his end, and he jerkily nodded, pushing both fingers at once inside of him and sighing heavily. He began to gently rut his fingers inside of him, stretching them out every once in a while. He continued to keep his eyes on Louis though, curling his fingers deep inside of him every so often to reach his prostate. Harry ground his hips into the bed as he rustled up the comforter, trying to push his two fingers deeper, as deep as they could go. His plump lips were still parted open as he moaned loudly, uttering ‘daddy’ and Louis’ name over and over.

He could see Louis gritting his teeth and stroking his cock under his trousers, maybe not even having the willpower to move it from under them because he was so into the younger boy. Harry would like to think that. “Add another finger princess, you can do it,” Louis grunted as he watched Harry’s wrist slightly curve from the way the younger boy was pushing in and curling his fingers. Harry’s untouched cock was heavy and leaking on his lower tummy as the boy jerkily nodded again.

“A-Anything for you daddy,” he breathily stammered, adding another lubed finger near his stretching hole. Harry slowed down his quick hip movements just so he could slip in the finger next to his pinky deep inside of himself as well, causing him to cry out louder. Without another word Harry began to roughly fuck himself down on his fingers, feeling his tips brush against his fleshy prostate over and over. His mouth stayed parted open, letting out nothing but rugged and slightly melodic moans over and over. “Yesyesyes, oh daddy! Is this good? Is this good for you?” he managed to sputter as his water eyes continued to stare at Louis.

A bead was sweat began to trickle down Harry’s forehead as his stomach tightened. He could tell he was on end, and just from the delicious sounds Louis was making, he could tell that the older man was close too. “Yeah baby, yeah. Fuck, such a good obedient girl. Doing everything daddy says,” Louis grunted back in response. Harry weakly smiled through his cries, thrashing his head back into the pillow before he immediately flipped over without another word. He moved onto his knees so his ass was facing Louis. He rested his cheek against the pillow as he continued to push his fingers deep inside of hole. His cock was heavy in between his legs, and he could see a bit of his precome dripping onto the bed from his peripheral.

“Shit!” Louis groaned heavily, now seeing _everything_ right in front of him. Harry’s ass was on full display and he was this close to pulling out a camera and taking a picture of it all. He wanted to sink his cock into the boy’s delectable ass right then.

“D-Daddy! Princess— _oh,_ princess is close,” Harry managed to stammer, pressing his sweaty face into the boy’s expensive pillow and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He didn’t want to come all over Louis’ expensive bedding because it was probably more expensive than three completely outfits in Harry’s closet, but he just couldn’t hold it in. Coming right at the moment was inevitable. With a few more thrusts back onto his fingers and loud shouts and whimpers, he was coming right onto Louis’ comforter. He cried out loudly and jabbed his fingers into his prostate at nearly lightning speed, riding out his orgasm. Louis watched the sight with a gaping mouth, cursing under his breath over and over.

This couldn’t end just yet.

“Get over here doll,” Louis growled under his breath, finally pulling out his thick cock was underneath his trousers and underwear. Harry plopped onto the bed, breathing heavily for a few split seconds before glancing over at Louis with furrowed eyebrows.

“I thought I did everything you told me to do daddy,” he murmured, quite confused.

Louis chuckled harshly and shook his head, feeling his cock ache and throb right underneath him. “Fuck yeah, you did good. Want you to suck my cock for being such a good girl. Do it now,” he ordered, hands gripping the cushions underneath him tightly as he wildly looked at the boy. He needed those plush pink lips around his cock before he came. He was so close, but he needed this.

Harry immediately scrambled up, not wanting to piss Louis off. He walked over to Louis on his shaky legs, and knelt in between the older man’s legs. Louis was big. More so on the thick side. Now, Harry had only ever given a few blowjobs in his life, but he knew a good mouthwatering cock when he saw one, and Louis definitely had one. Louis raised an impatient eyebrow at Harry and a little ‘oh’ left his lips before he leaned up to wrap a hand round the base of Louis’ hard dick. He wrapped his plump lips around the head of Louis’ cock, moaning deliberately loud around him.

His tongue lapped at the head and swirled around it, prodding at the tip for a few mere seconds. As he lowered his head around the boy’s thick cock, Harry’s eyes darted up to see Louis staring down at the boy with hooded eyes, thin lips parted open as soft breaths left his lips. He began to bop his had around the man’s cock, letting a bit of the saliva pooling at his own lips run down Louis’ cock. Harry wasn’t the best at blowjobs, he was always told that he used too much spit and he was gross and messy. He messily slurped as he bobbed his head, looking up at Louis who hadn’t said a single word besides the occasional ‘fuck yes’ and ‘good girl’, so obviously he didn’t mind Harry’s technique.

It didn’t take long for Louis to come seeing as though he was nearly on the verge of bursting when Harry knelt down in front of him. When Louis was on the verge of coming, he gave Harry a stern look. “You’re gonna swallow it all for me, aren’t you?” he asked, although it came out more as rhetorical question with a hint of a demand. Harry whimpered and jerkily nodded in response, tears filling the corners of his eyes from the stretch of Louis’ thick cock down his throat. Seconds later, Louis tossed his head back into the couch and let out a shout. He jerked his hips up into Harry, causing the younger boy to joke as he came in his mouth. Harry closed his eyes as he tried to swallow all he could while coughing from the sudden choke.

Louis caressed the side of Harry’s face, watching the precious boy’s face redden for a split second. He leaned down to kiss the top of the boy’s curly head. Soon enough Harry stopped acting like a spaz and calmed down his coughing before looking up at Louis with large, yet tired eyes. Louis smiled softly at Harry before shrugging out of his shirt completely and tugging his jean trousers completely off. “Such a good girl. You did so well,” he praised, standing up and tugging Harry back towards the bed.

Harry beamed and followed Louis back to the bed before frowning. “Daddy! I messed up your bed,” he then stammered, looking at Louis with large eyes. He hoped Louis wouldn’t be very upset and kick him out. It was late. And he was tired and drunk. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Louis chuckle and shake his head.

“It’s okay pumpkin,” he said, caressing Harry’s cheek and pecking his lips which caused Harry’s eyes to widen. He really wanted to kiss Louis again now. He grabbed his white shirt since it was the closest thing near and carelessly wiped it up a bit. And now Harry’s eyes were practically bulging out his head. That shirt had to be over fifty pounds and here was Louis wiping Harry’s bodily fluids with it so carelessly. Louis tossed the shirt over and shrugged. “We’ll wash it in the morning. Now c’mon, want to cuddle you,” he said, pulling the comforter and sheet back and sitting on the bed.

Harry smiled sweetly and curled up into the comfy bed next to Louis, pressing his body against the older boy’s. This was amazing. Being in the oversized home with this sexy, rich man, and just being properly appreciated for once and even looked past from his poor upbringing; it was so refreshing. Harry never wanted to leave.

❤

Harry needed to leave.

He slept peacefully all throughout the night, but the next morning he was nearly having a panic attack. One, he had a blithering headache, and two he was naked in some random guy’s bed! This wasn’t like him. This was never like him. He was a _prude_ if you will. He never went frolicking into some guy’s home and exposing himself like a, like a person who liked to expose himself.

He looked around the room frantically, the natural light from outside pouring into the room and making it look so grand and beautiful. It was too much. Harry wasn’t supposed to be in such a nice place. He gripped the back of his pounding head as he looked at the empty bed and seeing his clothes nowhere to be found. A soft groan left his lips as he finally decided to stumble out of bed. He looked around the room cautiously. He wasn’t even sure where Louis was in this huge ass penthouse. It was some place that was easy to get lost in that was for sure.

He loosened the tight headband from around his head to help relieve his headache just a bit as he walked down the hall towards the stairs. Although part of last night was a blur, he remembered the way from the middle floor to Louis’ upper floor. He gripped the white banister as his bare feet bounded down the steps one by one. He could hear bustling in the kitchen, so he would completely steer clear of that area and just try to grab his shit and go. He didn’t want to seem like a guy that was up for one night stands, but this wasn’t supposed to happen. Harry didn’t _belong_ here.

His eyes lit up when he spotted his clothes in the living room. He began to rush over to them, slowly tiptoeing towards them before a fucking _dog_ (who Harry assumed was Maximillian) walked over and plopped his black body right on top of the shirt. Harry cursed under his breath as he got on his knees. This was going to be hard.

He could hear Louis singing in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes and bacon and other delicious food coming from it, and Harry’s stomach began to ache. Well, this was just wonderful. Here was Harry trying to sneak out and there was this amazing man cooking breakfast, how smooth. He kept his attention back onto Maximillian who was nuzzling his nose into the v neck and whining softly. By the time Harry was close to the dog, he was this close to having a heart attack. He reached over and quickly swiped the shirt from under the dog, only causing him to slightly jolt but roll back onto his side. Harry let out a little sigh and reached for his jeans that were draped over the couch cushions. But wait, there was something missing.

_His panties._

Shit.

Harry’s eyes widened as he glanced around the room, not having any fucking clue where they were. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Harry muttered under his breath, running his hands through his curls as he looked around the living room, crawling around on the floor like an idiot.

“Looking for these?” a soft, yet stern voice asked that caused Harry to lightly flinch. He slowly, slowly, got up on his knees, raising his head above to see Louis standing there with the lacy red panties in his hands.

“I— .”

“I didn’t take you as the one night stand type,” Louis murmured, twirling the panties in his fingers as he leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen.

Harry’s mouth opened and closed as he looked up at Louis, feeling horribly guilty. “Look, this wasn’t supposed to happen. I- I mean I like you a lot, but I’m not fit for this. You’re you and then there’s me and I—.”

“You’ve been very bad, princess,” Louis went on, eyes narrowing as he looked at Harry who was still kneeling on the floor sputtering.

“No, see last night--.”

“Daddy’s going to have to punish you. You can’t just leave without his permission,” he continued, setting the panties on the couch and walking over to Harry. Harry’s eyes widened as he watched the man get closer, his grip on his jeans and shirt tightening. “Get up.” Louis gave Harry a stern look, eyes still narrowed and angry.

A soft sound left Harry’ lips as he scrambled to get up, keeping his mouth shut. Louis’ angry face was very hot, but it wasn’t pleasant. Not when Harry had no intentions of getting anyone upset. Louis shook his head and grabbed Harry’s waist, slamming him across the armrest of the couch. A loud gasp left the younger boy’s lips, eyes widening. His cock rubbed against the leather material, causing a little grunt to leave right afterwards.

Before Harry could say anything else, he felt a large stinging slap on his ass, causing his eyes to shoot open again. “Fuck!”

“Such a bad girl. Thought you could sneak out and just leave like that,” Louis muttered under his breath before slapping his rough hand against Harry’s milky white ass cheek again and again. A loud cry left the younger boy’s lips, his mouth dangling open in pure shock and lust. This was insane, yet he was inching more into loving every second of it. The pain, and the roughness of Louis’ hand. Louis continued to spank Harry, watching the white skin slowly become heated and red. “Thought you could leave and never see me again hm? Is that what you were planning?” Louis asked right into Harry’s ear, pinching his soft skin of his right cheek before slapping it again.

“N-No daddy!” Harry managed to cry out, his eyes watering but the rest of his body responding to it as if he was getting fucked right then.

Another large slap landed on his bum, causing Harry to cry out and grip the cushions beneath him. “Tell the truth. Pretty princesses don’t lie to their daddies. You _know_ that’s what you want to be. Don’t try to hide it just because you’re sober,” Louis growled, adding another slap to Harry’s already heated skin.

Harry sobbed and rutted his cock into the couch subconsciously, jerkily nodding his head over and over. “I’m s-sorry daddy! I’m sorry. I w-was going to leave, but it was for a good reason,” he went on while sputtering. “I promise I’m st-still your princess. I want to be,” Harry then truthfully sobbed. He never wanted to leave because he didn’t want Louis; he was only leaving because he was positive Louis didn’t want him. He would wake up and realize Harry didn’t belong here.

Louis left a final slap to Harry’s ass, watching the tears fall down the boy’s cheek then a soft little moan escape his lips right afterwards although it was mixed in with the sobs and hiccups. Louis kept his eyes narrowed and low as he looked at the boy before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the heated skin of Harry’s soft ass to calm him down. Another soft whimper mixed with a moan left Harry’s lips once he felt the man’s thin, soft lips on his ass. He sniffed and looked over his shoulder, hands still gripping the couch tightly.

“Go put your panties on and nothing else and get in the dining room. Breakfast is ready,” Louis simply stated, tossing the panties on the couch in front of Harry before walking out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..
> 
> yeah 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed that. thanks for the comments and kudos guys! means a lot.
> 
> and happy new year! :)


	4. four

Discombobulated was an understatement for Harry’s current state of being. He was full on clueless and clumsy and fucking disoriented all at once. His ass hurt like a bitch, and his eyes felt heavy from the fat tears that had been rolling down his face minutes ago. He was at a loss of words to say the least and Louis’ nonchalant, yet cheerful attitude was making things ten times worse.

Harry obeyed Louis’ order though. It wasn’t as if he was terrified of the older bloke, but there was something about his aura that made you want to do everything he told you to do. He meant business no matter how mere the order may be at that time. Harry slipped into the red panties and stared down at his feet for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh and making his way to the dining room. He honestly didn’t know what to say to Louis. What had just happened was _random_ and out of the blue; he almost didn’t even want to believe it happened, just turn it into a distant memory that may or may not be true. He carefully sat down in the expensive chair and chewed on the corner of his nail anxiously. His eyes were still large and red around the edges, but he was… fine. He was fine.

Louis walked into the room with a plate filled with waffles that were covered in powdered sugar and strawberries along with eggs and sausage and a side of juice. He slid the plate in front of Harry before moving to his end of the table, not sparing a glance toward the boy yet. The older man sat down at his chair and turned on the iPad that had been sitting on the crystal clear glass earlier, a low grunt leaving his lips as he began to read the online sports newspaper. That gave Harry the opportunity to look at Louis and admire his physique again. His jaw was still scruffy like last night, and it sent the boy into remembering the nice cuddle they had after the somewhat of sexual filled night. Louis’ scruffy chin was hooked over Harry’s shoulder as he held onto the younger boy protectively. Harry’s eyes darted to his tan fingers that were slowly scrolling down on the screen and it reminded him of the way his slightly rough fingers rubbed circles into his pale hipbones as he planted kisses up his neck and onto his face.

That night was _sweet_ , better than any one night stand could ever be. If anyone outsider could replay the event in their head, they would think Harry was out of his mind for trying to leave abruptly like that. Obviously he was since he was sort of spanked into staying.

The younger boy picked up his fork and began to slowly eat his eggs, his eyes slowly falling back onto Louis who still hadn’t acknowledged him yet, and it was sort of frustrating. Harry had practically fucking succumbed to this guy, and he wasn’t even taking the time to appreciate it.

The food was delicious to say the least. Harry was eating like he hadn’t eaten in years, and while his little alter ego, if you will, was close to being this prim and pretty princess, she was nowhere to be found now. If he got any closer to his plate he’d be face planting it.

Louis laughed loudly and Harry’s eyes shot up, hoping that maybe (although it would be embarrassing) Louis was laughing at him and would tell him to sit up and stop eating like such a dirty boy and more like a pretty girl, but that wasn’t the case at all.  Louis was still staring down at his iPad screen with an amused look on his face. “They fucking swapped the faces of sheep and put them on David Beckham’s body,” he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he took a sip of his juice. “Fucking hilarious.”

“Really? Can I see?” Harry gained the courage to ask. If Louis wasn’t going to acknowledge him, then he damn well needed to go at it first. It’s not that he was just begging for the man’s attention, but here was Harry in nothing but his panties after being spanked ten times and Louis wasn’t even thinking twice about him. It was quite upsetting.

Louis hummed, eyes still trained on the iPad before he was scrolling to another story. “Mm? Sorry, I’m not on that page anymore,” he brusquely muttered, taking a sip of his tea and shaking his head at the next story he was reading. Harry’s face fell immediately, his hands gripping the fork tightly. He wasn’t just craving for Louis’ attention. He spent an entire time of 18 years without knowing the existence of this guy, but on the contrary, he was itching for Louis to just look at him.

Harry finished eating the rest of his food minutes later, listening to Louis laugh and pay no mind or attention to the boy. It was agonizing really, and Harry wasn’t even sure why Louis was doing it in the first place. Was he that upset about Harry’s attempt of sneaking? He bit his lip and looked up at Louis, dragging his fork across the empty plate. “This was really good daddy,” he murmured with large, hopeful eyes.

Louis finally looked up from the iPad, giving Harry a nonchalant look. “That’s good, although I don’t think my princess deserved anything from me after what she did,” he muttered, standing up to gather his own plate. Harry’s eyes widened because Louis was finally talking to him, but also because he really didn’t want to come off as disrespectful. He was so sweet, and he wanted Louis to know that.

Harry immediately stood up, blocking Louis’ path into the kitchen. “I’m sorry daddy, please don’t ignore me. It wasn’t my intention to leave like that. I just, I just didn’t think you’d want to wake up with someone like me. You’re so out of my league and--.”

Louis chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so silly. Go sit down and let daddy get your prize for last night,” he said, earning a confused look from Harry. Louis simply loved making people squirm and inch their way into pleasing him somehow. It was adorable and Harry wore it well. He wasn’t honestly that upset (okay maybe just a bit hurt earlier) with the boy. It had worn off after watching an article about a man’s penis getting stuck in his zipper at the local T.G.I. Friday’s bathroom last night.

Harry’s mouth opened and closed before he silently nodded and walked over to the couch, slightly shivering from the air conditioning. He was half naked after all.

He was so confused to say the least. Louis had spent nearly 30 minutes ignoring Harry and making the boy believe that he was invisible or something, and then he just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Harry tried not to dwell on it though, an excited feeling running through his chest as he watched Louis go down towards the stairs and descend them, going below the current level they were on.

Minutes later the man returned with his hands behind his back and a little grin on his thin pink lips. Harry really couldn’t contain the large smile on his face because he was just so damn curious to see what Louis was going to give him. Soon enough though, Harry’s face was immediately falling at the sight of the keys in front of him. He began to shake his head quickly. “No, daddy-- Louis. No way. You are not giving me a fucking _Vespa_. You barely know me! And, and I can’t pay you back! That’s how much my life is probably worth!” He went on, watching Louis’ wicked grin slowly fade.

“But I don’t even drive it! It’s just going to be in my garage until the end of time. And on the ride here, you said how much you needed a new ride to school because you hate riding with Niall because he smokes too much, and, you were such a good girl for me last night. This is something I want to give you,” he said, actually looking _genuinely_ confused as to why Harry wasn’t accepting a fucking Vespa.

Harry laughed humorlessly, fiddling with the lacy trim of his panties before running his fingers through his hair. “When you said you were giving me a prize, I thought it would be something simple. And in your terms of simple I was meaning maybe some money or hell, a fucking bottle of expensive wine to take back home to show off to my family, not a fucking automobile Louis. Something I can never pay back to you, and God, I…” Harry was so uneasy. He was this close to tumbling over and passing out on the hardwood floors. Louis was out of his mind. He had to be. No one just gives away a vehicle without being insane... or the host of some game show.  

Louis’ eyebrows knitted together and he stared at Harry for the longest before finally speaking. “I told you last night that you were mine. I’m not letting you go without talking to me ever again or interacting with me. If we’re going to be a thing, then don’t expect me to just give you money as a prize. You’re not a prostitute Harry. I’m not going to give you _money_ for being good to me last night and pleasing me. I’m not that kind of guy. Yeah, you did great so I want to reward you for it, but I want to do this because you truly deserve it. I know you do,” he murmured, the key dangling in between his tan fingers.

Harry’s eyes softened as he listened to Louis, his heart nearly on the verge of leaping out of his chest. That was smooth beyond words, so smooth that Harry would immediately just reach down and suck Louis’ cock with no questions asked. He continued to silently stare at the boy and when Louis realized he wasn’t going to speak and just maybe that he’d won Harry over, he began to smirk. “Put your clothes on princess and come see your new ride,” he said, reaching over to playfully pinch Harry’s soft  inner thigh before pressing his lips against his into a quick and soft kiss. Harry maybe had gotten a bit too into it because as he leaned closer wanting more, Louis was pulling away causing the boy to slightly lean too far over. He jerked back up with a little blush and hummed.

He wasn’t going to protest because he was positive Louis would have another large speech in store for Harry. It was nice hearing about how lovely someone thought he was, although he was certain they were just words and nothing more. He slipped into his jeans and grabbed his v neck to change into quickly. Louis immediately reached out for his hand once the younger boy was dressed, holding it after giving it a light squeeze. Louis began to lead the boy back downstairs, further and further towards the garage which was at the penthouse’s lowest level.

Soon enough Louis was pressing the glowing button on the wall, unlocking the door leading to the garage, turning on light after light with each step and it was honestly making Harry feel like he was sneaking into property that wasn’t even his own, nor Louis’. The final light was on and he was greeted by a room full of cars, each having its own unique style with a glossy paint job. Harry was nearly in tears. “Daddy…” Harry breathily slipped out, not even correcting himself this time because god, it felt so right.

Louis couldn’t help smirking at the boy’s reaction, leaning over to kiss his cheek before leading him over towards the end of the long line of cars that were in order by size and height. Soon they made it to a pale blue Vespa with a white and silver helmet resting on the right handle of the scooter. The breath nearly left Harry’s chest as he stared at the scooter. It was perfect. It was exactly what he needed to get to and from school and plenty of other places in the city. He went everywhere in the Highlands and in London which was only a good 10 minutes away from there and walking was a pain in the butt. There were only a number of buses he could take before he was completely broke and driving Niall’s car was out of the question. This was so convenient beyond words but so expensive, and yet here was Louis just handing it to him. There had to be a catch.

“What’s the point of having all of this shit if you can’t share it with someone, you know?” Louis suddenly murmured, breaking the silence as he ran his fingers across the cushioned seat and clicked his tongue. He gave Harry a nice little shrug. “I mean, not in that creepy marital way or “I’m so in love with you I just have to give you things”. No, nothing like that,” he awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “But, but here you go. This is for you.”

Harry studied Louis’ face for a long while before he was grinning like an absolute idiot. He nearly flung himself at Louis and hugged him tightly. “Oh my gosh, thank you; this means so much to me. I’m still just sort of—God, I can’t even imagine a person that thickheaded to just give something away like this and here you are. I—God, I don’t know what to say,” he squeaked before kissing up Louis’ neck and practically attacking his lips with multiple kisses. “God, shit, fuck, there has to be a catch to this.”

He felt Louis’ arms wrap around his waist and could hear the small chuckle that left his lips. Harry’s eyes had begun to slip shut before they immediately snapped open at the little words that left Louis’ lips. “Just don’t fall for me.”

❤

Harry had left Louis’ house feeling luckier than ever, riding on a fucking Vespa (of course after giving him the most amazing blowjob of his life in return before doing so). Louis’ words were ringing through Harry’s head every now and again though. They were so precise and clear, yet Harry was so confused, and actually offended, really. Did Louis think he was that fucking amazing that Harry would just fall head over heels in love with him? Well, Louis was pretty great, and he wouldn’t mind waking up to that gorgeous face every morning. But really, that was a bit cocky on the older man’s part.

It wasn’t much thinking for him though; Harry had instantly pulled away shrugging before asking Louis why. The man returned with a shrug of his own, simply saying that he just “ _didn’t do serious relationships”_. Harry had agreed though. He wouldn’t fall for Louis. It wasn’t as if last night was one of those cinematic love at first sight moments. They had simply met in a club and hit it off. Harry was good enough for Louis and he was okay with that. Harry was okay with being someone who could appreciate him without being overly clingy and serious.  Louis called Harry pretty and told him he was worth more than where he came from, so he knew that Louis wasn’t a dick. He just wasn’t on with relationships. Whatever. No big deal. It’s not like Harry had been in a doubling amount of relationships to begin with. He knew he wasn’t missing out on anything. Whatever.

As soon as he arrived home, he received a text from Louis saying:

  _next time i see u, you’re definitely going to be wearing a mini skirt, yea? ;)_

Harry immediately grinned and typed back a quick reply, reading it over 345 times because he was never good with this flirty texting business, before sending it to him:

_Oh definitely. Maybe it’ll be short enough so no matter which way I stand you’ll always see the thong that I’ll be wearing right under it. xx_

It then hit him that maybe the kisses were a little too much. As nonchalant as Harry was about Louis not wanting anything serious, Harry really did like the guy a lot and wanted to keep in touch and keep this relationship they had going at the moment, so he would try (and try his absolute hardest might he add), to not drive him away like he did with almost all of his old friends.

He raked his hands through his hair as he stared at his phone, a text still not arriving before he cursed under his breath and stormed to the dingy bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower, deciding to get a bit clean before his two afternoon classes he had. Luckily his headache from his drunken night had subsided after Louis gave him some medication and kissed his cheek with a ‘Princess all better!’ The thought made Harry smile softly, a warm unfamiliar feeling settling over his entire body before he heard the front door slam and a loud mouth Niall walk in shouting ‘The fuck is a Vespa doing in my driveway?’. Harry immediately slammed his own bathroom door, not wanting Niall to barge in to Harry’s room like he always did when he first walked into the house. The guy was nearly always high on something whenever he came home.

The water never got hot enough in the shitty apartment and a part of Harry wanted to just take a sledgehammer and fuck up the entire bathroom out of anger, but that would be a bill he would not be willing to pay let alone afford. He shivered under the cold water as he thought about Louis and the plans he had made for Harry tomorrow morning. He was supposedly taking him out to breakfast and on a shopping trip for an outfit to wear the next night to be his date at some business partner’s banquet because it was oh so logical to want nothing serious with someone, but to also show that someone off to everyone around.That was what Harry was assuming Louis would be doing because the more Louis spoke, the more Harry learned about the older boy. It was endearing really, to meet a rich person who actually appreciated every single thing they had. Or maybe that was just the clouded judgment because Harry was still so in awe and amazed by Louis’ life that was amazing compared to his.

When Harry was finally dressed and back into the living room which smelled horribly of cigarettes and booze, and Niall’s farts, he pulled out his cell phone opening the anticipated text after spotting it.

_you’re getting accustomed to my little game quite quickly, aren’t you?_

Harry couldn’t help but to beam idiotically as Niall walked back into the room with a bag of Lays and a cigarette in the other hand, turning on the tv after setting the cigarette down in the crevice of the ashtray. Harry coughed at the smoke, the smile still wide on his face nevertheless as he typed back his reply:

_Your game? What makes you think I let you get into my panties that easily without making you practically break your neck for it?_

It didn’t take even four minutes for Louis’ reply to come shooting back.

_If you’re serious about that question, then you need to reconsider your alcohol intake baby girl. I’ve gotta get to work. See you tomorrow morning princess. xxxxxx_

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Louis’ text. He had no clue why Louis brought that up in response to his snarky panties comment. And he nearly sat there for ten minutes trying to figure out what the absolute fuck he said last night, avoiding Niall’s multiple questions about the Vespa and not even flinching when he threw his crushed cigarette at his forehead. Suddenly the thoughts began to piece together, and Harry groaned heavily slapping palm onto his face in impeccable speed.

He had been a total slut last night, practically throwing himself at Louis and he remembered and could practically _feel_ the pout on his face from when Louis had said that Harry didn’t have to do any of that for him at the time. And here was Harry thinking that he had put up at least a strong stance to this guy last night, but he was completely submissive and _begging_ to strip out of his clothes for him and doing whatever Louis wanted and he remembered _loving_ it and his body was tingling just thinking about it right then.

He was almost positive Louis was going to be the death of him serious relationship or not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually not feeling too good about this chapter. i mean i've worked on it for days leaving it and coming back to it and no matter what it just made me feel funny, but tell me what you think. oh and what you think about louis' words to harry before he left?
> 
> do you think louis' words are absolute shit?  
> or do you genuinely think harry will resist falling for him and why am i asking these questions like this is a reading study group? omfg please ignore me
> 
> hope you enjoyed this though although this is the first chapter i'm just really so hung up over in such an awkward way


	5. five

Harry sort of woke up with a splitting grin on his face the next morning. The sun was streaming through his semi cracked window and onto the stained carpets of his bedroom, and he was positive he could hear something crawl in the wall behind his head, but that wasn’t the reason why he was grinning like he’d just won a prize.

Louis had sent him a stream of texts and as Harry scrolled down through them all, he was wondering if Louis was just a person that you can’t help but to easily get on with. Well, in the sense of his personality; Harry was 100 percent positive he was never going to get used to how loaded he was and how he could just give away a vehicle without any kind of thought. It was something any average person would take a long while getting used to.

_Wake up princess. I’m treating u to brekkie remember_

_Make sure you wear something cute_

_I’m picking you up too_

_Im still going to take the jaguar_

_Though im pretty sure this car isn’t glamorous enough for you_

_What’s your address again ????_

_Shit im lost_

Harry couldn’t help but to laugh at the last text because with every read of each text, he was hearing nothing but Louis’ voice and the frustration taking over. It was quite odd how quickly he was figuring the older man out. It wasn’t that Louis was full of himself (he was the complete opposite really), but he talked a great deal about himself. On the contrary, that wasn’t even the thing that made Harry learn and just soak in Louis’ personality like a sponge. It was while he was talking and his actions as he spoke and the sweet yet sexy, mischievous look on his face and the velvety smoothness of his voice when he mentioned something that probably would pique Harry’s interest if he wasn’t too busy staring at the man like a drooling teenager in love.

But

The love thing was only minor because no matter how many times he and Louis texted all day yesterday and late in the dark, practically witching hours of three a.m., little bits and pieces of Louis’ earlier bargain was seeping in and out of Harry’s brain ever so often. Harry wasn’t even sure why it was such a big deal. Louis didn’t want anything serious. That was it. And with all honesty, Harry wasn’t even ready for anything serious either. It was mostly because he fell hard for practically every person who showed interest in him. It was quite sickening and Niall even had to step in and place a hand on Harry’s shoulder to get him to ‘calm the fuck down’ when the boy couldn’t stop staring at his phone one time when a guy from their usual bar spot gave Harry his number after telling him he had nice hands or elbows, or some random body part that apparently was enough to let the 18 year old allow the man to get into his pants if he wanted to. So, maybe this was a good thing for the both of them, and maybe Harry would ignore all of those cliché friends with benefits movies too, seeing as though this wasn’t their case. Louis wasn’t Justin Timberlake and Harry definitely wasn’t Mila Kunis.

With another little laugh from Louis’ text and a slight fond eye roll, Harry decided to call Louis, resting his free hand on his tummy while his fingertips traced the waistband of the boxers he had changed into before he went to bed. It felt so odd wearing them after the past events. It was like he was betraying Louis in some way and the boy could sense Harry’s lack of panty wearing from the moment he slipped into the plaid shorts. Plus, Harry didn’t feel quite pretty and delicate with them on, and the more he talked to Louis, the more he had begun to appreciate his feminine side. It seemed as though Louis practically worshipped it, and well, Harry would never complain.

It didn’t take much for Louis to answer the phone and within two rings his angelic voice was heard over the line, and Harry was immediately smiling with deep prominent dimples. “You have no idea how shitty your handwriting is when you’re drunk. I can’t read any of this on this napkin, baby,” Louis immediately grumbled before Harry could get a word out. He did laugh a bit loudly though, covering his pink lips with his large hand.

“Louis! I’m not even dressed yet,” he whined, rolling onto his side and splaying his arm across his face to block out the sun from his eyes. “I really don’t want to keep you waiting in this shitty apartment while I get ready. Plus Niall is here and he’s disgusting in the mornings.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I should’ve called, but I just really wanted to see you again and I just got up and left, almost forgetting to feed Maximillian and lock my doors… the whole nine. I guess I just sort of forgot to actually call you and tell you I was leaving as well,” Louis murmured soon reading to himself what sounded like a road sign. “But you can’t blame a guy!” he loudly added. “Have you seen yourself?”

Harry bit the corner of his lip and rolled his eyes fondly as he felt his face tingle with heat. The compliments were really something Harry was in need of getting used to, but he was absorbing those as well, blushing and softly murmuring a thank you and just being quite humble with it all.

“I better go get ready and find something decent to wear when you get here. Are we still going shopping for that, whatever the hell gala thing for some music producer partner,” Harry asked, finally sitting up and stretching his milky white limbs over his head one by one, switching the phone to either hand when it wasn’t occupied.

“If you say any of that in front of him, I’m pretty sure I will lose my job,” Louis simply said over the phone before humming in agreement. “But yeah, I need to get you something to bring out your beauty even more. If it weren’t socially unacceptable, I’d have you coming out there with a nice cocktail dress. But you know, society and all…” He trailed off causing Harry to smile.

“Well, how about we get a dress for a more private event, just us two?” Harry asked as he sifted through his drawers and pulled out a large grey sweater and black skinny jeans. He could hear a guttural groan leave Louis’ lips as if the older man was being tortured to death.

“Don’t. If you want me to make it alive in two pieces you’ll stop right there so I won’t keep accidentally imagining you with a short dress and showing off those nice legs of yours.”

“Aw, come on daddy. I think you can handle it,” Harry whispered right into the phone as he walked to his bathroom and turned on the cold shower water. He had to keep his voice low because the walls were paper thin, and let’s face it, Niall was the last person he wanted to know about his unofficial/neverofficial relationship with a multimillionaire.

“I’m hanging up now. Be ready when I get there,” he simply stated before hanging up immediately after. Harry rolled his eyes. That was typical Louis. Always wanting to have the last word, but Harry would always end up letting him.

❤

By the time Harry was in the car, at least three things happened before then. Louis appeared in the driveway revving his engine up so loudly, it woke up the entire neighborhood including Niall Horan himself. Next, Niall immediately began pestering Harry with questions after he noticed the excited reaction the 18 year old had when he spotted the loud ass car engine and immediately followed Harry around until he was finally fully informed about his hookup he had with Louis (the PG-13 version because he didn’t feel comfortable giving Niall all of those details, and also excluding the whole panty, princessesy thing; that wasn’t coming out, like, ever). And lastly, after telling Niall a million and three times to not talk to Louis and not to even think about getting his attention, the blonde twat came rushing out as soon as Harry opening the front door to talk to Louis.

Louis looked quite uncomfortable in the beginning because it wasn’t everyday a rich foreign boy that smelled like male ejaculation and cocaine walked up to him, but Niall was nice. He enjoyed the boy’s presence, and he was pretty funny. As Harry had slid into the car red faced and all, Louis had agreed to meet up with Niall one day to hang out and maybe go to a coed strip club or something. That proposition made Harry only a tiny bit jealous, the thought of Louis getting enjoyment from some other guy or maybe even a girl at a club, but he immediately shoved the feeling away because after all, he and Louis were _not_ together. The boy could do whatever the hell he wanted.

The drive to the restaurant wasn’t going to be very long, but throughout the ride, Harry could feel Louis glancing at him every so often, scoping his body. “Those jeans make your thighs look so yummy,” Louis randomly murmured, reaching over with his rough hand to lightly rub his right thigh and squeeze it. A little sound left Harry’s lips although he was smirking because his effort to look good for Louis paid off just a bit. Louis continued to rub Harry’s thigh, the boy not uttering a word and letting the man touch him all over his lower region. As Louis grew closer to Harry’s crotch, the younger boy’s breath hitched just a bit, and Louis immediately pulled away with a smirk of his own. “Safety first,” he simply said, holding the wheel with both hands, resembling an old woman who was driving for the first time.

“You never drive with two hands, you prick,” Harry grumbled, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

Louis let out a bark of laughter before sighing. “Don’t ever call me a prick again,” he simply replied back in a more so firm, daddy voice which got Harry immediately blushing again. “You hear me?”

Harry pursed his lips and stared directly out of his window, not wanting to say anything to embarrass or shame himself. He kept his arms folded across his chest as he listened to the steady rhythm of the smooth wheels gliding against the street before it was immediately interrupted by Louis’ tongue clicking.

“That just cost you another spanking, baby girl,” Louis quietly tsked as he pulled into the parking lot of the quaint brunch restaurant and okay, maybe Harry was stupid for not responding to Louis, but was it really worth another spanking? He wasn’t a fucking child and frankly, Harry didn’t even care for the spankings that much. Really.

As soon as the older boy parked his Jaguar in a reserved parking space, the two were sliding out of the car and making their way into the restaurant. Harry gazed around the semi crowded eatery, it resembling a well furnished cottage or something close to that. It was larger than a cottage, obviously, but the style and the furnishing were enough to make it believable. The tables were round and covered in an expensive, yet homey cloth and the floors were wooden with little rugs and such scattering all over in a precise way. Overall the restaurant reminded Harry of someone’s home, but he was almost positive half of the stuff in there was way out of his price range. But that was why Louis was taking him here and not the other way around.

A host immediately walked up to the two, showing off his pearly white teeth with a large grin. “Welcome to Annie’s! Are you one of our reserved customers?” he asked, going up to the stand where a number of menus were stacked behind to open a large black book with reservations.

Louis immediately nodded, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist before gripping it deathly tight. Harry was almost certain Louis was pissed off at him for his earlier actions and within those few seconds of Louis telling the man that he had a spot reserved under Tomlinson and no he would not like to sit at a table, but a booth instead, Harry hadn’t found a single way of apologizing to Louis and making the boy feel better.

Harry had also come to learn about Louis was that although he wasn’t a complete arrogant twat, he could be a bit prideful. He hated being wrong and even if an ounce of his “control” was threatened, he became just a tiny bit upset, and Harry could admit that in the car, he completely fucked up.

“Okay, well Mr. Tomlinson, let me show you to your table--.”

“We need to head to the restroom first if that’s okay,” Louis politely interrupted, giving the host a dazzling smile as he continued to grip Harry’s waist tightly, causing the younger boy to grit his teeth.

The host’s eyebrows furrowed for a split second before he nodded. “Sure, sir. The bathroom’s that way,” he simply said, pointing his finger towards the back past a large saltwater tank filled with tropical fish.

Louis brusquely nodded and began to walk towards the bathrooms past the tables filled with little families and couples, tugging Harry right behind him. As soon as they were in the bathroom, Louis went to check under each stall, making sure no one was inside before locking the heavy swinging door. He turned towards Harry and folded his arms across his chest.

“There are two things you need to know about, daddy,” he immediately stated, causing Harry’s ears to immediately perk and his heart to beat maybe twenty times faster than normal. “Number one, I do not want my princess calling me anything rude or disrespectful. You’re a princess for a reason, right?” he asked, pacing the bathroom before raising his eyebrow and glancing at Harry who still hadn’t answered.

Harry jerkily nodded and fiddled with the hem of his sweater, not even having the guts to look Louis in the eye at the moment. Whenever Louis was in this sort of mood, it made Harry want to curl away and maybe run, but this was also such a huge turn on. He really couldn’t hide it.

“And secondly, you will answer me when I ask you a question or tell you to do something for me,” he stated as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out. “I find it funny how you were so comfortable with calling me a prick without apologizing.” He gripped his belt in his hand tightly and walked over to Harry, grabbing his waist and pushing him into the sink counter. He traced his hand down Harry’s back before cupping his bum and lightly squeezing it, causing the boy to moan. Louis immediately stopped, tossing his belt on the counter.

“I’m sorry daddy, I just, you were teasing me and I really, really hate that,” Harry whimpered, hands beginning to grip the edge of the counter. “Do princesses really deserve to be teased?” he then breathily asked, feeling the boy’s chest against his back.

Louis laughed loudly and took a step back, causing Harry’s eyebrows to knit together. “Teasing? You think that was teasing? Oh darling, you’ve got much to learn about me, don’t you?” Louis then hummed and smirked at the flushing boy. “I’ve changed your punishment for that little stunt you pulled. Pull your pants down now.”

Harry didn’t waste any time. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but he was craving something, anything. As much as Harry was crotchety about getting that spanking, he was disappointed when Louis threw the belt on the counter nonchalantly, but now he was excited to see what else the boy had planned. He yanked his black skinny jeans down, exposing the new lacy panties he had on, this time being a pastel pink color that were cheeky boy shorts with little frills. He could hear Louis deeply groan behind him and soon felt his warm callused hands cupping both cheeks and squeezing them tightly. “Mm daddy…” Harry trailed off, eyes slipping shut as he subconsciously leaned into the boy’s touch.

The worse thing about all of this was that they were in a public restroom of a four star breakfast restaurant and anyone could possibly attempt to try to come in the bathroom or their host could even come to check on them and end up backing away quite red faced, but Louis was persistent. He continued to grope Harry’s ass and manipulate it, nipping at each soft cheek and glancing up at the boy ever so often to see his reaction. Soon enough when he knew Harry was good and completely relaxed, he leaned back and yanked the boy’s panties down, the cool air causing Harry to shiver.

“Daddy’s going to really show you what teasing is,” he muttered under his breath before spreading the boy’s cheeks apart and viewing his puckered hole. Harry gasped, immediately looking over his shoulder when he felt Louis’ stubbly jaw rub against his skin. Before he could even utter a word, he was crying out at the feel of the older boy’s wide tongue flatly swiping across his hole.

“Fuck, daddy!” Harry managed to burst out loudly, hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly. He pushed his bum back further, wanting, _needing_ that feeling again. Luckily, as if Louis was reading his mind, he began to swipe his tongue across the boy’s pink hole again, flicking it across the rim and nipping at the skin that was becoming a bit tender with each swipe of his tongue and nip from his teeth.

“Like that baby girl?” Louis gruffly asked, his hands rubbing up the side of Harry’s thighs and gripping his waist protectively, fingers digging into his hipbones.

A low sound left Harry’s lips, and he jerkily nodded.

“Ah, ah, you need to properly answer me or else daddy’ll stop,” Louis warned, leaning back to rub his thumb over the boy’s slightly swelling hole. Harry had no idea he was that fucking sensitive down there.  

The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly and whined. This was nothing but pure torture. It was pleasurable, but torturous. He could just feel Louis’ thumb rubbing over his hole over and over, stimulating it and driving him nuts. “Yes daddy! Yes, I like it so much. Please, want more. Pleaseplease,” he ended up begging, dropping his head in his arms and biting his bottom lip.

Louis smirked and leaned up to lap at the boy’s hole, pulling back to spit on it, watching the boy shiver before adding his tongue back on the heated spot. He could feel Harry holding back his moans which was causing him to shake beneath him. He continued on though, slowly pushing the tip of his tongue inside of the boy, lightly groaning which sent vibration against the boy’s skin. Harry let out an embarrassingly high pitched cry, biting into his wrist. He could feel his cock that had grown hard a mere few minutes ago, leak precome. It was so painful really, and the counter edge was adding more pressure against it.

Harry reached down to rub his thumb across the head of his cock, a moan of relief leaving his lips. Louis looked up and immediately snatched Harry’s arm, pulling it back so it was over his lower back. “Princess did I say you could touch yourself? Whether you know it or not, this is your punishment,” he gruffly stated, voice thick from basically eating the boy out. Harry whined heavily, head still low. Louis took that as an initiative to keep going, diving his tongue back into the boy. He messily lapped at the boy’s hole, listening to him cry out louder and louder.

They were probably causing so much attention but Louis liked that. He liked the fact that people would know that he did this to Harry and caused the boy to get completely weak and wrecked like this. They’d know that this boy belonged to him – in a very non-lovey way of course.

Louis continued to tease and nip at Harry’s hole, watching the boy shake in front of him and whimper like he was on the verge of tears. He was surprised that he wasn’t hard himself from all of this. This entire idea was filled with nothing but risk and excitement.

Harry began to grind his ass down against Louis’ face now, and Louis allowed him to, slowly swiping his tongue across the boy’s hole and pushing it up every time the boy rocked his hips down.

“Need to come daddy,” Harry whimpered, voice thick as he rutted his hips a bit faster, practically riding Louis’ face. Louis groaned heavily against Harry’s hole, messily lapping and sucking the skin. As soon as he heard Harry’s words, he pulled away and took one more nip of the swollen skin before standing up. He looked up in the mirror to see Harry’s eyes watery and fully blown and his lips puffy from biting and licking them constantly. The boy began to pant and he looked up at Louis in the mirror, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“D-Daddy?” he weakly asked, body still trembling.

Louis silently began to put his belt back on, tightening it around his waist before flipping Harry around to face him. Harry’s eyes flickered in hopes of Louis reaching down to grab his cock and get him off, but they immediately darken when the older man began to pull them up along with his skinny jeans. “We have to get to breakfast,” Louis simply stated, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

Harry was still panting, but he stared at the boy with large eyes, incredulous to… to practically everything that just happened. His cock was painfully hard in his skinny jeans that had a death grip on his fucking thighs, and he was still shaking like crazy. “You’re not, you’re not serious are you?” Harry squeaked, reaching down to touch his painfully throbbing cock through the fabric of his jeans. His erection was so noticeable he was sure even a person with horrible nearly blinding vision could spot it.

Louis quirked an eyebrow as he turned the sink off and began to dry his hands with the blower. “Whatever are you talking about princess? Go on and wash your hands for breakfast. You’ve been touching that grimy counter.”

Harry stared at Louis for the longest; he could not be serious. He just couldn’t. Feeling his jaw clench he turned towards the sink in silence and began washing his hands. Once he was finished, he went over to dry his hands, seeing Louis holding the door for him with a nonchalant look as if none of that had just happened. He nearly waddled out of the door, placing his large hands over his crotch as Louis looped his arms through Harry’s and guided him back into the restaurant. Their host was waiting by the front, quite confused, but began to smile when he caught sight of the two.

“Ah, welcome back. Let me show you to your table now,” he stated with a large smile before nodding his head towards the opposite side of the restaurant. They’re led to a booth near the back of the restaurant near the quaint indoor fountain and beside the garden that was splayed outside of the window. “Here you go Mr. Tomlinson,” the host stated, setting their menus down as the two slid into the booth seats opposite of each other, Harry having a fucking horrible time with his cock like a wooden plank in between his knobby legs. He awkwardly sat down and wiped the corner of his watery eyes.

“Tish is going to be your server for the morning, but if you need any help and she’s not around, feel free to ask any of the other servers you see,” he informed, smiling at the two. He began to walk away before looking over his shoulder. “Oh, and Mr. Tomlinson? Your guest looks a bit ill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, hi hello guys. 
> 
> its been literally two weeks and i have risen from the depths of the rock i have been under the entire time.   
> see i've just been so busy and man i just needed to post this before my head exploded.
> 
> i hope this wasn't too bad. i know nothing much happened in this, but next chapter will include the shopping and the banquet. oho? 
> 
> and thank you all sooo much for the comments and kudos. it's pretty amazing how everyone is falling for this story. it's still surprising to me.


	6. six

Breakfast was nothing but a complete basket of mayhem for Harry, mostly because his face was on fire the entire time and it felt like a troop of construction workers were sawing at his crotch. Don’t get him wrong, the food was quite nice and Louis paid for everything as usual, but the thing was: Harry officially hated his guts.

All throughout the meal (which consisted of glazed cinnamon buns, eggs, cream cheese bagels, fresh fruit, tea, orange juice, sausages and such --- a very fine meal to say the least), Louis had been gazing at Harry with a hint of a devilish glow (or aura if you will) practically surrounding his face. He _knew_ he had just put Harry through hell in that bathroom, and now things were ten times worse because there was no way he was going to let the younger boy slip out of his chair and skip over to the bathroom again just so he could tug his cock a few times to ease the pain.

Harry had called him a _prick_ and then had the audacity to completely ignore him when he demanded for an apology. Now, Louis had quite an ego, not enough to turn everyone off, but it was there and it was there to stay, and when he gave an order, he meant that order. He meant for it to be fulfilled, so, maybe he was a bit harsh and maybe leaving Harry like that wasn’t the nicest thing, but he was feeling quite great about it. The boy knew who was in control after all.

By the time Louis had signed his signature on the receipt and gave the waiter his pen back, Harry was up and storming out of the door. Louis smirked and rolled his eyes fondly, following the boy out of the homey eatery and back into the parking lot that was a lot less crowded than earlier. “Oh come on, you’re not that upset about that, are you?” Louis asked with quite an amused smile and eyebrow quirk.

Harry folded his arms to make a point of his annoyance. He was all up for being this submissive little princess for Louis, but there were things that he just didn’t like. Being teased and punished and not being taken care of afterwards was definitely hovering over the top spot on the list of things Harry Styles hated. He looked up at Louis from across the passenger door of the Jaguar, practically glaring at him. “Yes, I kinda am,” he said with an ‘isn’t it obvious’ type of tone. He shrugged and folded his long arms across his chest before scoffing and shaking his head.

Louis’ smirk immediately turned into a sympathetic smile and he couldn’t help but to loudly coo. “Oh baby girl, get in the car. I’m sorry, okay?” he said, the smile still lingering on his thin pink lips. Even Louis wasn’t taking Harry seriously; no one ever seemed to. The younger boy simply sighed, getting in the car nonetheless. Louis followed suit and turned to gaze at Harry, that stupid amused look still on his face. Harry pursed his plump pink lips and gripped his seatbelt tightly.

“ _What?”_ he asked through his gritted teeth, feeling Louis’ gaze hovering over him.

Louis cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, a bit of a frown forming at the corners of his lips. He honestly wasn’t expecting that sort of tone from Harry. “Are you really _that_ upset with me?”

And yes, Harry was that upset. He didn’t want to come across as bitchy or maybe even complicated for Louis, but he really didn’t appreciate that at all. Being taking advantage of, whether it was for punishment or not. It hurt his feelings more than anything, and he knew they weren’t in some serious relationship, but Louis had to know what Harry wanted just as much as Harry knew what Louis wanted.

Harry could feel his eyes rapidly blink involuntarily as if they were aware of the fact that he was this close to tears. “I know you’re like, used to getting everything you want and being in control of every little thing, but you have to understand that you can’t just --- you can’t just do stuff to me and expect me to be okay with it.” Now, Harry was never good at expressing his feelings and he was never good at confrontation; he might as well have just avoided it altogether. But this was something serious and he wasn’t sure if he could stand it if that was the way Louis liked to run things.

He cautiously glanced over at Louis, hoping the older boy wasn’t terribly upset with him, but he was met with a blank expression. Louis’ hands were gripping the steering wheel loosely, and he looked a bit surprised more than anything. His eyebrows knitted together and he pursed his lips, looking back at Harry. “I… I’m sorry?” he stated, more so in the form of a question. “No, no I really am. I don’t want you to think that I just enjoy abusing people or embarrassing them, or any of that crazy shit,” he awkwardly chuckled, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “I guess I’m just used to taking what I want without any questions asked. I mean, look, you’re the first person I’ve ever done any of this with. I was always into one night stands and just seeing people off the next day. And like I said, although we’re not in a committed relationship or anything, I really want you. Not just for like, a one night only thing. You deserve to be taken care of, but I haven’t been doing a good job of it,” he muttered, anxiously fiddling with the key that was sat in the ignition.

Harry could see the nervous and not so witty Louis right in front of him and it was… weird. It was all so weird. This conversation was weird and sitting in the car talking about it was weird and the tension was just _weird_. But it had to be said because what happened in the bathroom wasn’t okay, and it had been nagging Harry the entire time they were sitting down.

Harry chewed the corner of his lip before slowly nodding. “It’s okay. I just think if we’re going to be, whatever we are, then we just need to learn each other’s boundaries or maybe establish some form of order, you know?” he asked as Louis began to start the car. “Like, that morning when you punished me for trying to leave without telling you.  I enjoyed being spanked, God, I did, but then when you were at the table, you ignored me like it was okay. You didn’t ask me if I was okay and you didn’t even look at me.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair, giving Louis a weak smile. “And this morning it was sort of the same thing. I tried to let it slide the first time, but this was sort of it for me, you know? I understand being punished, but I was really uncomfortable all through breakfast. I know it was rude of me to ignore you and not apologize after what I said, but,” he trailed off with a shrug as his last statement.

Louis sighed heavily as he drove towards the mall (at least he was hoping Harry would let him drive him there without getting out the car as fast as he could and running away from him), slowly nodding. “I understand. I really am sorry, love. I guess this is something I need to work on. I don’t want you to be scared to do or say anything around me. I mean, I still can’t help the fact that I like being in control of things and giving orders, but you need something in return. Not just materialistic stuff. I need to physically take care of you and you need to let me know that whatever I do to you, you’re okay with,” he murmured, glancing over at Harry. Louis’ cheeks were a tinted pink his smile was a bit crooked and sheepish.

Harry grinned and quickly nodded, reaching over to place a quick enough kiss to not get the older boy distracted and crashing into another car. “That’s all I want,” he simply said, reaching down to cautiously lace his fingers through Louis’. No one ever said hand holding screamed “committed relationship”.

❤

By the time they finally reached the mall, Louis had completely calmed down and was back to his cheeky, charming self. He was a bit more touchy and mushy than usual, but Harry assumed it was to get used to the new set of ground rules that had been established. A part of him wondered why Louis had even bothered though. If he was so into them not being together, he was sure putting in a lot of effort to please Harry in any way and make sure he was comfortable.

But once again, Harry wasn’t complaining.

Louis had a protective hand around Harry’s waist as they walked through the mall, passing by trendy teen shops and video game stores. Harry honestly hated the mall. Mostly because whenever he came, it was because he was picking up something for Niall like the one time he came to pick up a hundred quid suit and expensive cologne (or toilet water, Harry teased) for the boy to wear to visit his father at some country club. No one in Niall’s family knew how much a trashy excuse of an exec’s son he was and they didn’t have to know, Niall had mentioned as he was rolling up a joint in the kitchen while cooking spaghetti one night after he’d gotten off of the phone with his father (Harry had soon taken over because he was quite scared that Niall would pick up the weed instead of oregano and sprinkle it in their sauce).

Soon enough they made it to a more expensive shop that suited Louis’ clothing style perfectly, along with a few casual (but still expensive) looks. The lights were a bit low as if they were in Hollister or something, and the air reeked of strong cologne. It wasn’t bad though; it just meant that there had to be a lot of attractive older men here.

“They have really good suits and stuff here, but if you don’t see anything you like, then we can go somewhere else,” Louis suggested, looking up at Harry. The younger boy nodded as he walked over to a shelf of dress shirts, looking at the different colors and fabrics and patterns. Louis ventured off to go look for a suit for himself, keeping a watchful eye not on Harry, but on the other guys in the shop. Harry was the youngest looking person there and his young boyish body obliviously frolicking around a men’s wear store wasn’t something seen every day.

Harry ended up picking a long sleeved blue shirt with a number of white hearts on it. He knew he needed to find some sort of trouser that didn’t scream casual but wasn’t completely over the top. Harry wasn’t the trouser type of guy anyway. It was mostly skinny jeans and shorts for him, but he if he could manage to find something that fit him, then he could be okay.

 He ended up finding black trousers that were a bit tight to really be called trousers and pursed his lips, evaluating his quick fix of an outfit. He walked over to Louis with a little smile. “Found something,” he murmured, looking at the boy whose eyes were narrowed at the employee who was walking around the shop helping everyone, glancing at Harry ever so often. “Louis? Louis!” he said a bit loudly, causing the older boy to blink and turn to Harry.

“Huh?”

“I found something to wear,” he stated with a large grin. Harry was quite proud of himself too. He never thought he could go into an expensive clothing store and pick out clothes with such a nonchalant way of himself. He was sure he would’ve died in the process, but look at him now! Louis’ lifestyle was definitely growing on him, but he could be speaking too soon.

Louis inspected the shirt a little hum leaving his lip as his thumb rubbed against the fabric of the shirt as if he was some kind of… expert in fabrics. “Hearts?” he asked with an amused smirk, blue eyes travelling up to Harry. The boy’s face was a deep shade of red and he began to scratch the back of his head.

“I-If you don’t like it, I could find something else--.”

“Harry- Harry it’s fine. I promise. It’ll probably look great on you. I just wasn’t surprised that you picked out something like that,” Louis murmured with a little shrug as he held a deep, wine colored red shirt with white buttons in his other hand. “Want to go try everything on?”

Harry nodded brusquely and gripped the clothes tightly in his hand, probably wrinkling them up so badly, but he was anxious to see what he looked like in them. He had never worn anything so expensive looking before and he just wanted to know how nice it would feel on his skin and if he’d look any better than what he did in the sweater and holey jeans he was wearing.

Louis nodded and threw his arm around Harry’s slim waist, guiding him over towards the dressing rooms where another man dressed as if he was going to work in some office was standing. As soon as Louis showed how many items of clothing they had with them and was handed the proper number card, they were in the largest dressing room that was in the very back of the long hall.  As soon as he closed the door, he plopped down on the small bench and gave Harry a little wink. “Strip for me, princess,” he murmured, earning a fond eye roll from Harry.

The younger boy began to kick off his shoes nevertheless, soon tugging his shirt over his slim, milky white torso, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. He decided to be a little tease, wanting to get Louis back for what he did to him. Sure he had apologized, but a little innocent revenge never hurt anybody. He licked his plump bottom lip as he slowly popped the button his jeans, slowly swaying his hips side to side.

Louis’ eyebrow began to rise as he watched Harry slowly spin around so his ass was facing him. “Harry…” he murmured, clutching his wine colored shirt in his hands tightly, feeling his chest practically cave in. The boy slowly bent over, tugging his jeans down little by little. The lacy trim of the pink panties he was wearing soon came into view and Louis could almost cry right then and there. “If you know don’t want me to die on this bench, then you’ll stop whatever you’re doing right now.”

Harry giggled softly as he tugged the rest of his jeans down, exposing his nice round bum that was covered by the cheeky pair of striped pink and black panties.

Harry definitely wanted Louis to die.

Louis watched as the boy slightly rocked his hips side to side, his arms stretching out to place his hands on the mirror and lean against them. “Liking the view?” he lamely asked. Harry wasn’t good at dirty talk; it was clear.

Louis was too much in a daze and saw right past Harry’s question. He slowly reached over to place his hands on the boy’s round bum, wanting to feel the soft skin nestled between the spaces of his fingers as he squeezed it before the younger boy reached down to slap his hand away. “Uh, uh. No touching,” he murmured, reaching his own hands down to rub at his bum and lightly spread his cheeks apart just to get a rise out of Louis.

A soft whine left the older boy’s throat, and his thin pink lips were pulled in a small frown. “C’mon princess. Don’t be that way to daddy,” he growled under his breath, soon gritting his teeth.

Harry chuckled lowly and ran his hair through his long curls (they were longer than usual and Niall had continuously urged him to “cut that shit off” but he enjoyed how soft and feminine it made his face look. It was something new.) slowly humming. “Will you let me come if you touch me?” he asked, still a bit wary about the earlier events from today.

Louis immediately nodded, a breathy sound leaving his mouth. “God, yes. Daddy’ll let you come as much as you want. All over those pretty little panties and that cute belly of yours,” he murmured, causing Harry to smile softly at the boy, basically giving him the invitation. Louis returned Harry’s smile with his own, leaning back into his seat. “Get over here baby girl.”

 

❤

Harry and Louis had left the dressing room in a complete daze, hair disheveled, and a flustered, lazy-smiled Harry stumbling into Louis and towards the checkout line. Louis had fully kept his word and took his time with Harry making him feel so good beyond words. He finished what he had started this morning at  the bathroom in Annie’s, pulling his panties down, and wrapping his arms around the boy’s little thighs and slowly ate him out, teasing the boy at the right moments. His tongue flicked around and inside of his hole so calmly and his fingers gripped the shaking boy’s hips tightly all the while.

Harry had been a complete mess the entire time, whimpering and breathily moaning ‘daddy’ over and over and rolling his hips back down onto the older boy’s slightly scruffy face, aiming to get more and more of his tongue inside of him. Louis was so good to him, that he had even reached over into his panties and slowly stroked his hard, leaking cock, doing all of the work and letting Harry cry out loudly in the dressing room they were in, probably attracting a lot of attention to say the least.

And when Harry finally reached his climax, it was game over. He came so hard in Louis’ hand, he was this close to passing out right on the dressing room floor. His body was feeling so noodle-like and limpy, he almost couldn’t stand, but he had just enough strength to fall into Louis’ lap and lean his little body into his chest, licking his come off of the older boy’s hand as he listened to the sweet words and praises that left his lips and spilled into his ear.

He never did find out if the shirt and trousers properly fitted him that day.

 

❤

The ride to the banquet the next night was so nerve-wracking for Harry. Parties or “social gatherings” were never his thing. Whenever he cracked his ‘why the long face’ giraffe joke, no one laughed and no one was even interested in why he was wearing a shirt buttoned down so low his man cleavage was showing. These things just weren’t… his thing. Louis had kept a steady hold on his hand though, reassuring him that it would be fine. He didn’t even have to talk if he didn’t want to. “Just stay beside me and smile and look pretty,” he had told Harry on the way there, shrugging nonchalantly. “These things aren’t even a big deal.” But they were to Harry; this was huge! Opportunities like this didn’t come every day, well not to him and it was something he didn’t want to take for granted.

As they pulled up to the expensive hotel where they would be dining in one of the event rooms, a valet came over to open Louis’ door. “Welcome Mr. Tomlinson. A pleasure seeing you here as usual,” the man stated, nodding at the older boy who was fully shaven now and wearing the red shirt with a fitted black blazer.

Louis tipped his head and stepped out of the car. “Nice to see you too Luca. How’s the family?” he asked as Harry clumsily slithered out of the car and stood on the curb of the sidewalk, hands laced behind his back.

“Great, they’re great. Having a barbeque at Olly’s house this weekend. You should stop by,” he suggested, giving Louis a warm smile.

“Yeah, I’ll see if I’m free. And you need to stop volunteering to valet cars at these things,” Louis chuckled before slapping the boy on the back and walking over to Harry. He looped his arm through Harry’s and leaned over to peck his cheek before walking over to the front doors of the hotel. He pulled it open and let the boy walk in first, smiling softly at the nervous wobble in his step. He latched onto Harry again once he was inside, leaning over so his lips were brushing against his skin.

“Don’t freak out,” he began to say as they walked further down the hall towards the opening of the large dining room. “Everyone here is no better than you no matter what they have on and no matter how proper and fancy they talk. They all go home to their million dollar homes and do the same stuff that you do in your flat with Niall. You think they’re something to be scared of, but they’re actually nothing but a group of people with a lot of money who don’t even know how to properly use it. So calm down, baby girl. You’ll be okay.”

Harry’s face lit up instantly and he honestly was at a loss of words. He glanced over at Louis once they were right in front of the doors of the dining room, his heart practically ready to burst out of his chest. Honestly, how could Louis go through each and every day without a single marriage proposal from at least one person out of the many people he spoke to every day? He was so easy to love, and Harry really needed to calm himself down before he even begged Louis to marry him.

Harry slowly began to nod, a large smile forming on his face. “Okay, yeah, I’m okay. Thank you. So much,” he breathlessly whispered, leaning over to kiss Louis, placing a hand on his chest. Louis hummed against Harry’s lips, slowly pulling away with a cocky shrug.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just quite the talker,” he said, looping his arm through Harry’s again. “Now let’s get this over with so I can take you home and make you come and tremble for me like you did yesterday.”

Harry practically yanked Louis into that dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this was my favorite chapter to write, like ever.  
> it was so much fun to write and i am so proud of it and i just aaah! 
> 
> and i really want to thank radadusta for making such an amazing fanart for me  
> it's so perfect and harry and louis are drawn exactly the way i pictured them when describing them in the story! 
> 
> if you haven't seen it, here it is (it's amazing): http://breath-for-fluff.tumblr.com/post/74820733477/show-me-a-good-time-by-dontletmedown-fanfic 
> 
> and thank you for all of the comments and kudos! you guys are so lovely. 
> 
> (and happy birthday to harry styles who i do not believe is actually 20 bye)


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaaaaaack oh my my my 
> 
> i'll chat a bit more in the end notes but here we have extremely quirky harry and louis acts a bit strange all of a sudden and im pretty sure you all will begin wondering why  
> can you come up with an idea why?
> 
> i know i know.  
> critical thinking while reading a fanfiction is so fun

The banquet started off in a bit of a rush. As soon as Louis had given Harry that much needed pep talk, the two walked in and were immediately sat at a round table with five other guests who Louis seemed to know (but why wouldn’t he? The man was basically a social butterfly). Harry wasn’t much of a talker when he was around people he didn’t know, and although Louis had been right about everyone being no better than Harry, they were still quite intimidating. They looked at Harry with such amusement as if they just knew he came from the slums and they knew that literally all of what he was wearing was paid for by the Louis Tomlinson foundation. It made him a bit nauseous, but he kept his cool, especially when Louis squeezed his hand under the table and gave him a dazzling smile.

❤

All in all the dinner was nice and Harry hadn’t shit his pants like he thought he would which would have been embarrassing because the suit cost more than his own soul and he was pretty sure Louis or the suit god would strike him dead immediately. The people were pretty generous and not as stuck up as Harry thought they’d be, but there were a few that had given Harry side glances when they were sitting at the table and instead of picking up his bread and breaking off a piece, he bit a large hunk out of it. Apparently that wasn’t proper table etiquette but who was Harry to know all of this? Besides Louis thought it was cute and even mentioned how his cheeks looked like a little chipmunk as he was chewing all of the bread, so really he didn’t mind any of the stares.

The ride back home was intense because all Harry had going on in his mind was ‘When is Louis going to fuck me? Is Louis going to fuck me tonight? Am I ready to be fucked tonight? Is he really going to make me come and tremble and just go completely pliant?’ It was just the usual work and movement of the cogs in Harry’s head and he was so lost in his thoughts, he nearly jumped when he felt Louis reach over to grab his hand to hold as they drove through the night.

“See, none of that was half as bad as you thought it would be,” Louis began as he kept his eyes on the road while his thumb lightly rubbed the skin on Harry’s hand. “I think what you should’ve been more worried about was how awful the fucking food was because I was this close to leaning over and spitting out everything into a paper bag.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a soft smile on his face. “Of course you’d think that Mr. Caviar and Escargot for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Have you ever even set foot inside of a fast food restaurant?” he asked with a small giggle as he slid a bit in his seat and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis grimaced and shook his head quickly. “First of all, who eats caviar and escargot for breakfast? That’s fucking gross,” he muttered earning a light slap on the jaw from Harry. “And secondly, never ask a dumb question like that to me again.” And well, that earned Louis an even harder slap, but this time at his crotch.

❤

Harry plopped onto the comfy couch in Louis’ room that overlooked the busy streets of the Highlands. The lights were illuminating them perfectly, and there were a number of cars racing by, but they were so high up the sounds were completely muted, not even a distant buzz.

Louis walked in loosening the tie on his shirt and running a hand through his now messy hair with a large sigh of relief. He began to walk over to the edge of the bed to sit before his face lit up in thought and he gave Harry a quick glance before walking over to his large closet. “Meant to give you this a few nights ago but tonight feels like the perfect night for this… After all, you were such a good girl at the banquet. Loved how you avoided all of those stares those men were giving you all through the night,” he purred, causing a wide smile to stretch across Harry’s face.

This was definitely what he’d been waiting for all night and he was so glad he was sober enough to actually feel and have the ability to remember all of this in the morning. “Of course daddy,” Harry said, feeling so good to be calling Louis that again after getting himself to refrain from whispering it in his ear all through dinner just to turn the older man on. “I would never look at a guy the same way I look at you. I’m yours,” he murmured, reaching down to unzip his trousers and kick them off of his legs along with his socks so he was now only in the heart printed shirt and the cheeky black panties that were hugging his perky little bum perfectly.

The shirt was only a size bigger than Harry’s actual size so the hems rested on his pale thighs as he sat on his knees and licked his bottom lip and slightly nibbled on it as he listened for Louis poking and prodding around in his closet. Soon enough the older boy was stumbling out with a slightly tall, medium sized pink box in his hand with a shimmery pink and purple ribbon on top. Harry couldn’t help but to let the smile practically split his entire face as he slightly jumped on the couch, causing his long and still growing hair to bounce a bit. “Is that for me?” he asked with a practical squeak.

Louis fondly chuckled and hummed. “No, it’s for my other princess that I’m hiding in my office downstairs,” he decided to say earning a pout from Harry. He shook his head and sat down next to Harry, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Chin up baby girl,” he said before handing the box over to Harry with a large grin.

Harry stared at the box, loving how the ribbon was tied so neatly over the box and on top in a giant bow. It was so pretty and completely girly. He was honestly in love and nearly didn’t want to open the actual present because then that would mean ruining the entire bow. He must have been staring at the box for more than a minute because Louis had murmured a ‘go on baby’ in his hear and he began to smile again, letting a heavy but content sigh leave his lips.

He began to slowly undo the loose bow, letting it fall along the sides of the box. He gave Louis a large, anxious smile before looking back down at the box again and slowly prying the top off. A large laugh immediately left his mouth when he saw what was inside, wrinkling his nose at Louis. “Oh my gosh.

You’re so fucking…” he shook his head, not even knowing what to say. Inside there was a silver and pink tiara, glittery pink eye shadow, a pack of pink lip glosses with different shades, a two pack pair of frilly pink panties, fluffy pink handcuffs, perfume in a pink bottle, a pink digital camera, pink nail polish, a pink iPhone case for Harry’s rutty old iPhone maybe, and at the very bottom, a pink and pale green scarf in which Harry assumed would be used as a headband. A deep blush immediately began to spread across his face as he sifted through the things. He was beyond happy because during the breakfast at Annie’s Harry had mentioned how much he unbelievably loved the color pink and all of the different shades and how it just screamed softness at one point, but could be absolutely seductive and dominating if coordinated with the right things. He had still been upset with Louis about the bathroom incident that morning, so he was assuming that his little attitude he had with the older boy was causing him to not really give two shits about what Harry had to say, but…

“Oh my gosh, Louis!” Harry managed to say, his voice shifting from low completely high in a matter of seconds when he said the boy’s name. He sat the box over and practically threw himself at the boy, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much!” Louis chuckled and hugged the boy tightly, rubbing his slim back.

“You don’t ever have to thank me, darling,” he simply murmured, his hand slipping up Harry’s shirt to rub at the soft expanse of skin and his soft little love handles (Harry absolutely hated them, but Louis nearly kissed them and pinched them every chance he got).

Harry pulled away with a heavy sigh, looking at Louis with large and desperate eyes. “Yes, I do, Louis. You’ve done all these nice things for me and I’ve given you absolutely nothing in return. I’m like an annoying girlfriend who calls her boyfriend ‘daddy’ all the time in front of her friends,” he huffed.

Louis stared at Harry.

“Okay that was a horrible comparison, but you get the point.”

Louis laughed and shook his head as he leaned over and pulled the pink nail polish out of the box along with the “base coat” that came with it. Louis had no idea what the fuck a base coat was, but he was assuming that was what came on first being the base and all. He let Harry slide back onto the couch before pulling his feet into his own lap at the opposite end. “Your presence and the fact that you’re my little princess is enough in return,” he began as he opened the bottle and sat Harry’s right foot aside so he could grab his left foot to paint this so called “base coat” on.

Harry only watched with amusement as Louis began to paint the clear coat on his big toe and then the second one, chewing the corner of his bashful smile. Louis was honestly a wild card. He could go from making sexual innuendos and being completely dominant and cunning to painting Harry’s toenails a pastel pink and talking all fluffy and mushy, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining once again.

“You say that all the time though,” Harry whined as he tried not to move too much when Louis began painting the pastel pink on. “And my presence must not be good enough since we’re back at home and you still haven’t fucked me yet,” he blurted out.

Louis stopped painting and slowly glanced up at Harry, cocking his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. “You want me to fuck you?” he softly asked as if this was just a stunning realization to him and he had been oblivious the entire time.

Harry’s face fell and then it was his turn to just stare at Louis. Unfortunately Louis was a stubborn asshole and he kept that confused, ‘I had no inkling of this at all whatsoever’ look on his face until Harry was inclined to speak again. He sighed heavily and folded his arms across his chest. “Yes, Louis. I want you to fuck me. You’re the one who told me you’re not into the whole falling in love scene and you don’t want anything serious, so what else could you possibly want? What else could we possibly do? I mean I know you said before that I’m not a prostitute and you’re not going to pay me to fuck you, but I still don’t know why we’re holding back so much if this isn’t a proper relationship. I mean, if you want me to just be your eye candy slash best friend from now on, then please let me know so I can put my pants back on and save myself from getting goosebumps on my legs from this cold room.”

Louis was taken aback to say the least by Harry’s words, but he simply pursed his lips and continued painting Harry’s pinky toe before he lightly shifted it over so he could begin painting his right foot now. It looked as though he was lost in such deep thought. “Later,” he finally managed to mutter, not saying anything else after that and silently painting the rest of Harry’s toes (and he was doing quite a decent job).

Harry stared at Louis for the longest and when the older boy still hadn’t glanced up from his feet, the younger boy groaned long and loudly, lolling his head back so he was staring up only at the high ceiling. Louis Tomlinson was the most complicated man on the planet.

❤

When Louis dropped Harry off (they did not fuck “later” which Harry assumed would be within the next few minutes. Louis actually meant “later” as in days. God.) back at his ratty home, he walked inside to see Niall snoring loudly on the couch with a Cheeto hanging out of his mouth. Harry simply stood with his overnight bag on his shoulder and the pink box in his hand and watched the boy sleep and snore until the chip slowly began to slide into his mouth and he was choking within minutes. Niall shot up and began coughing and Harry’s eyes widened as he dropped his things on the couch and ran over to help Niall but before he could, the blonde boy was letting out a large burp and plopping back down on the couch in a sloppy lying position.

“Yo, Styles. What’s up mate? Where were you last night?” he groggily asked as he picked up an open can of beer from the cluttered coffee table and took a sip. He grimaced and shuddered at the taste before drinking more.

Harry sighed and plopped down next to his things, shaking his head. “I went to this banquet at the Highland Hotel with Louis and everything was good, perfect really,” he murmured as he kicked off his shoes and socks, resting his delicately painted toes on the table. Niall couldn’t really see them from his side of the table thankfully, but then again he was probably too drunk to decipher what the color pink even was. “But then when we got back, I asked him why he hasn’t fucked me yet, since he basically wants nothing more from me than a friendship and a good lay, and he just said he’d do it later. Like, fuck, I know I’m not the most flattering looking person,” he said which earned a weak ‘shut up’ from Niall. “but I mean, I’m a pretty good fuck okay. I mean, I’ve only had sex with like…” He raised one hand up and stared at the ceiling as he counted on that single hand, only three fingers rising before he slowly lowered one. “Okay, so I’ve only had sex with like, two people, but that doesn’t affect how good I could possibly be with him. I mean, have you seen his dick! I know you haven't -- But It’s huge and I could work wonders with that thing. I mean, ugh! He’s so complicated.” He groaned and stood up, pacing around the room. He was honestly ranting like an annoyed teenage girl, but that was exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

“And you know he bought me this really cute goodie box with all of this stuff and I can’t even pay him back with anything! So what the hell does he want from me Niall?”

Niall grunted a wet reply through his drooling half asleep-ness and that was enough for Harry to continue rambling on and on.

“Exactly! I don’t know either and it’s killing me,” he ran his fingers over his pink and green headband and through his thick curls. “You know what? Since he wants to make things so fucking complicated, I’ll play along with him. When he texts me or calls me, I’m not going to reply or say anything. I’m going to let him wonder why I’m not talking to him.” Harry firmly nodded as if he was confirming his plan before grabbing his things and storming upstairs and into his room.

As soon as he sat his things down on his lumpy bed, his phone vibrated and it was a text from Louis. Of course.

_So i sAW a girafffe 2day at zoo wen i met frend 4 business nd pulled a harry nd asked him y the long face hah.a : )_

Harry rolled his eyes, completely ignoring how shitty the text looked and shoved his phone under a pillow before opening his pink box again so he could pull out the rest of his things. He hadn’t turned the camera on yet and was wondering how beautiful the pictures would be when he took some. Before he could even turn it on, he received another text from Louis, this time with a photo attachment.

Harry opened the entire text this time and nearly choked on every dust particle in the air.

_i lied m actualy wankin_

_a lot_

And there was a picture of Louis holding his cock from his point of view. A soft whimper left Harry’s lips as he stared at the photo, feeling his stomach lurch. He immediately tapped the phone icon to call Louis, stalking over to his door and slamming it. The phone didn’t even ring twice before Louis immediately answered it with a gruff ‘hello’ that was completely interrupted by Harry. “Is this your way of teasing me until I have a mental breakdown?” he hissed over the phone.

Louis snorted with a moan trickling at the end. “Stop talking to me with that tone and find the nearest bed,” he simply said. Harry’s face softened and he quickly nodded though Louis couldn’t see him. He pushed his things over so there was room for him on the bed and he sat down immediately. What could he say? Submissiveness was basically an etched personality trait for him.

“Are you sitting down?” Louis asked, his voice extra thick over the phone. Harry could hear him stroking himself through the phone as well and it was so arousing.

“Yeah,” Harry managed to whisper before biting his lip and reaching down to palm himself through his tight skinny jeans.

“Good, such a good girl…” he murmured before letting out a long, heavy sigh. “Want you to take all your clothes off, except for those white panties you had on this morning. Keep those on.”

Harry made a soft sound to let Louis know he was doing everything, following every order. He sat the phone down and pulled his shirt off slowly before unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off at practical lightning speed. “Off,” he simply said after picking his phone back up, voice nearly out of breath. Louis didn’t say a word after that for a long moment and Harry used that as an advantage to reach over into his side table drawer to grab his bottle of lube and drop it beside him. It didn’t hurt to be prepared for whatever.

“So, you want daddy to fuck that pretty little hole of yours don’t you?” Louis then suddenly asked with a slight grunt and a breathy sigh following afterwards.

Harry almost forgot he was on the phone again and he was nodding like an idiot as he reached down into his panties just to specifically play with and tease the slit on the head of his cock. “God, yes,” he breathily moaned, lolling his head back into the headboard. “Want your cock so badly,” he whined, and he was pretty sure that whine wasn’t just produced now; it was an everlasting whine from all of the days that had passed where Louis’ dick hadn’t been anywhere near Harry’s ass.

“You’re so adorable baby girl, getting yourself all worked up over daddy’s cock. Why do you want it so bad, hmm?” he softly murmured into the phone which only earned another whimper from Harry. His voice was so rich and velvety and smooth and Harry knew just hearing Louis talk was enough to get him coming in his panties.

Harry reached into his panties to pull his cock out completely and he hoped to the high heavens Louis wasn’t in his dominant mood at the moment and wouldn’t make him do something crazy like tie his penis into a knot, though Harry was sure he would do it anyway because this was Louis. “I don’t know,” Harry squeaked, squirting the lube in the palm of his hand immediately stroking his cock, slicking the smooth gel up the sensitive skin.

Louis chuckled breathily, clicking his tongue. “You know that’s not an acceptable answer, doll. And I know you’re touching yourself right now and if you don’t answer my question correctly, I’m going to make you stop and you’re going to put those pink handcuffs on your wrists,” he smoothly said and it almost didn’t even seem like a dominant threat because Louis’ voice was so sultry at the moment, but Harry heard him loud and clear.

“Daddy,” he whined, flicking his wrist a bit as he continued to tug at his hard cock in his hand. When he didn’t hear Louis say a word, he knew there was no way of getting out of this. “I don’t know,” he said again, before quickly adding, “I just want to feel you inside of me daddy. I want to feel close to you and I want you to make me feel good and secure but I also want you to just fuck me so hard and good I’ll be crying and begging for more. I want you to wreck me and use me up and I just want to be such a dirty girl for you. I’d be so good for you in bed. I’d listen to everything you say and I’d follow all of your orders because I’m yours daddy. I’m your little princess and you own me.” The more Harry spoke, the shakier his voice was getting and the faster he was pumping and tugging at his cock. His precome was smeared all over the head of his cock and fingers and his body was already beginning to tremble.

All he could hear from Louis was multiple curse words leave his mouth and his hand moving at impeccable speed with stroking his own dick. All of it made Harry’s painted toes curl into the bed and he had to touch himself somewhere else. He needed to. He propped his iPhone that was (new iPhone Louis bought and programmed that morning) in the new pink case in between his ear and shoulder and stuck his fingers in his mouth for a few seconds, moaning deliberately loudly around them before placing them over his sensitive nipples, playing with them while his other hand was going to town on his cock.

“Shit baby girl, you got daddy so fucked up right now,” Louis weakly chuckled, a heavy sigh leaving his lips and dragging on. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and whined into the phone, his teeth practically ripping at the skin on his bottom lip. He was in such a different mind state, he could barely even speak. His head fell back onto the headboard again and his mouth was ajar as he simply rutted his hips into his hand while his other was practically rubbing his nipples into a oblivion. “Wish you could come deep in my ass,” he managed to weakly whimper, which earned a loud ‘fuck’ from Louis on the other end of the phone and he was assuming the older boy had finally came.

The image of Louis coming all over his tan hands and on those amazing thighs of his was enough to send Harry over the edge. A sort of cracking high pitched sound that resembled the squeak of a mouse mixed with a loud sob emerged from his mouth and he dropped his hand from his nipples and slammed it into the bed so he could grip the comforter tightly. He watched himself release all over his hand and wrist and a bit on his white thighs, the feelings causing his body to shake like crazy.

“Oh fuck, daddydaddydaddy. I need you! So bad! I need your cock inside of me. Please don’t make me wait, fucking hell, please please,” Harry begged as he continued to stroke his cock to fully ride out the orgasm that was causing him to be so pleading and needy.

“Shh, baby girl. Calm down, okay,” Louis whispered into the phone in such a calm and straight voice that made Harry jealous because he was nowhere near to being “calm”.

“I can’t. I can’t. I need you fuck, shit, daddy I need you please. Louis, just—Come back here and get me. You don’t even have to take me anywhere. Just, you can fuck me in your car, on my bed, outside. I don’t care. I need you,” he babbled on, eyes watering in the corners. Harry had never been so desperate for someone to fuck him, ever. It was all so much to take in and for some reason he just couldn’t calm himself down immediately.

Minutes later he did manage to finally calm down with Louis whispering soft words into his ear and telling him things like how he wish he could be there to kiss him all over his cute little body and tuck one of his wild curls behind his ear. It was all so soothing and nice and after all of that, Harry felt so hopeful about the future. Louis was finally going to step around whatever invisible cockblock they had, and they would finally have real, actual sex.

But it was funny how there was a huge difference between hope and reality.

Harry _hoped_ that quick hot session of phone sex and pleading would help their case.

The _reality_ was just another text hours later from Louis asking if he was up for a movie later on that night and how he bought him a pink vibrator online a few minutes ago, and well, that reality wasn’t so bad either, but that wasn’t the one Harry was aiming for.

His mother used to always tell him that no matter what, he could always make his hopes and dreams become a reality if he worked hard enough. And maybe that was just what he’d have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took forever to upload something! 
> 
> i need to be punched multiple times, but life gets busy and things get hectic and i hope this eclectic chapter makes up for it. it's sort of a filler which i apologize for, but i guess there's also a few points that will be in future chapters?
> 
> i want to try to be consistent again with the writing and i can only hope it all works out the way it should.
> 
> thanks to everyone who's waited patiently around for me and i will try to publish the future chapters consistently and make them better each time :)


End file.
